¿Qué pasa cuando los papeles se intercambian?
by Ley-Ara
Summary: Despues de mantener una relación puramente sexual ¿puede darse algo más?Universo alterno, Miroku y Sango. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué pasa cuando los papeles se intercambian?**

NA: Sango es una chica bastante liberal, no le gusta seguir los convencionalismos sociales, y es una feminista acérrima.

Miroku en cambio es un chico tradicionalista, y como muchos hombres desea enamorarse y poder formar una familia en un futuro.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, no hago esto con fin de lucro, y tampoco quiero ser escritora.

_Fanfic nacido en una tarde lluviosa, donde no tenía Internet, y la inspiración me ha llegado….fic hecho por mi, no me he basado en ninguna novela, y si se parece en algo a alguna otra es pura coincidencia._

**-Diálogos-**

**-_pensamientos_-**

**NA Notas de autora**.

Capitulo I

**Perfiles.**

**Sango.**

Es una exitosa periodista de 28 años, que labora en la sección de sociales de un prestigioso diario de Japón, ella es una mujer independiente, ambiciosa y feminista, siempre en contra de la corriente, es muy liberal, a la que no le importa el qué dirán, sus amores han sido muchos, ella no cree en el amor, ella solo se divierte con sus "amigos".

Su frase preferida: "Porqué hacer feliz a uno, cuando se puede hacer feliz a muchos"

Ella vive en su lujoso apartamento en Tokio, se codea con la crema y nata de la sociedad japonesa.

Pero tras esa careta de rebeldía se esconde la verdadera Sango, aquella que una vez lloró en demasía por un amor que la dejó marchita, tanto de alma como de amor, ella en sus años juveniles, se entregó en cuerpo y alma a una persona que le pagó en la peor forma: la infidelidad.

Su pena se vio agraviada con la muerte de sus padres, una noche, en que se encontraba tan deprimida, la noche después del sepulcro de sus padres, ella había tomado la resolución de quitarse la vida, se hallaba en un callejón sin salida, simplemente ya no quería vivir, y el no tener a nadie a su lado la deprimió tanto, que de no ser por la intervención de su amiga de la infancia, Kagome Higurashi, su objetivo se hubiese visto cumplido, después del fallido intento de suicidio se enfrascó en su mundo, para después renacer de las cenizas como los fénix, con una nueva actitud ante la vida.

Cabe señalar que de ahí en adelante ella ya no confió en los hombres, comenzó a salir con muchos chicos durante sus años universitarios pero siempre era lo mismo, los tomaba y los dejaba, era esa su venganza contra los hombres, más tarde tomó la decisión de no ser como las demás chicas, ella no se casaría nunca, no tendría hijos jamás, y se juró a si misma que no se enamoraría más, ya no le importaría nada, solo su carrera y su trabajo.

------------

El alba de la mañana iluminaba el dormitorio de estilo minimalista, en un rincón una gran cama cubierta por sábanas color marfil, en ellas se encuentra envuelto un bulto difícil de distinguir, de pronto un ruido de alarma comienza a sonar insistentemente (onomatopeya de un despertador: TITITITITITTITTITITITITITTITITIITITITTITTITITITITITITITTITITITTTITTITI)

La chica envuelta en la sabana, abre los ojos de golpe, y pega un gritito. El chico a su lado, se niega a aflojar el amarre de su brazo que se apodera de la breve cintura de ella.

-¡Suelta Kojiro!- dice Sango Oda en tono molesto.

-Vamos preciosa, repitamos lo de anoche.-dice el chico en tono perezoso.

-¡Oh no querido! no repetiremos nada, así que haz el favor de soltarme, que hoy a primera hora tengo una reunión muy importante.-dice Sango, al tiempo que le da un pellizco al individuo en la parte interna del húmero.

-¡Auch!-se queja el chico.-Eso no era necesario Sango.

-Pero te lo haz ganado a pulso, ahora haz el favor de vestirte y marcharte de mi casa por favor.-le dice ella en tono cortante.

-¿Me llamarás?-pregunta el joven, mirándola fijamente.

-Sí, si.-responde Sango que busca en un pequeño cuarto, lleno de ropa para toda ocasión, algo que ponerse.-Ahora vete, gracias.

Una vez que Sango se hubo duchado, se arropó, en un elegante traje sastre, compuesto de un pantalón y un saco negro, debajo de éste resaltaba una prenda blanca con un escote en V, que los fríos días de noviembre podían provocarle un dolor de pecho, por estar demasiado descubierta.

Se dirigía con paso ligero hacia su vehículo, un BMW estacionado frente al imponente edificio residencial, una vez hubo llegado hasta él se adentró y se dispuso a conducirlo.

Minutos más tarde, se adentraba en una edificación de aproximados 10 pisos, donde en lo más alto colgaba una gran barra que tenia como eslogan un escrito que rezaba lo siguiente: "EL DIARIO DE TOKIO".

Subió al elevador que la llevaría al 6to piso, donde se encontraba su oficina, que era una de las más amplias que había en el lugar, una vez ahí, tomó posesión de su asiento, y comenzó a revolver los cajones de su escritorio, pues necesitaba algunos papeles, su labor se vio interrumpida por la voz de su secretaria que se encontraba en el quicio de la puerta, una señora de edad madura la miraba dubitativamente.

-¿Sí Kaede?-preguntó Sango, mientras seguía revolviendo papeles.

-Tiene una llamada, señorita, es de Kagome Higurashi.-dijo la señora.

-Esta bien, la tomo.-suspiró la joven dejando su trabajo.

-Dime Kagome.-respondió Sango, una vez que se hubo colocado el auricular en la boca.

-Hola Sango.-respondió la voz al otro lado.

-¿A qué se debe la llamada?-preguntó sin rodeos la chica.

-Tan directa como siempre.-dijo Kagome, para agregar.-Necesito que vengas a Osaka, este 16 de diciembre, y no acepto un no como respuesta.

-Kagome, francamente no sé si tengo ocupada la fecha, pero no te aseguro que vaya.-dijo Sango.

-Me voy a casar ese día, y tú tienes que estar ahí, porque eres mi dama de honor, así que no acepto un no, yo no sé qué harás pero lo tendrás que posponer.-dijo la futura novia.

-O.O ¡Qué tu qué!-gritó Sango, mirando el auricular como si lo viera por primera vez.

-nn Quería que fuera un sorpresa, pero como sé que si no te doy una razón con peso, inventarías cualquier pretexto para no venir.-dijo la voz, riendo al otro lado.

-¡Kagome! Tienes que contarme todo, cómo pasó, quién es el tipo, ¿estas embarazada? O.o.-preguntó Sango en tono de reproche.

-Si quieres saberlo vente unos días antes de la boda, me harás muy feliz Sango.-dijo la cándida voz de su amiga.-Te quiero mucho, nos vemos.

-¡No me cuelgues Higurashi!-exclamó la periodista, demasiado tarde ya, solo se escuchaba el monótono sonido del teléfono.

-Enana del demonio, solo tu sabes qué fibras tocar.-dijo la chica, con una pequeña sonrisa y una alegría en el pecho. Pues aunque ella estuviera en contra del matrimonio, si eso hacía feliz a su amiga del alma, la hacía feliz a ella también.

-_Decidido, me iré el 10 de diciembre, después de todo tengo que conocer al tipejo que tendrá como esposo Kagome y hacerle saber que si le ocurre algo malo, lo haré pagar con creces.-_pensaba la chica después de la reunión, había revisado su agenda y se dio cuenta que tenía ocupados los 6 primero días de ese mes, y tomó la sugerencia de Kagome de irse unos días antes de la boda.

**Miroku.**

Rico empresario hotelero, proveniente de buena familia, con costumbres muy arraigadas, él es un hombre de 33 años, se puede decir que lleva una vida sin problemas, su negocio ha pasado de generación en generación, la cadena de hoteles de la cual es dueño, fue inicialmente de su abuelo, y ha sido así como ha ido creciendo.

Sus únicas dos ambiciones en ésta vida son la de formar una familia y claro está encontrar a una persona que lo llene emocionalmente, como para realizar su primer objetivo.

Miroku es una gran persona, para él el amor es sagrado, y se debe respetar, sus novias no han sido muchas, a comparación de las de su hermano Totori, aunque es mucho menor que él, de apenas 29 años su historial amoroso rebasa por mucho el de Miroku, que apenas cuenta con 3 novias en sus 33 años de vida.

Él en sus relaciones siempre era muy duradero, pero nunca se había sentido tan enamorado como para casarse, pues él se decía que cuando contrajera matrimonio sería para siempre, no por un rato. Actualmente estaba con Yuca, amiga de la familia, pero sentía que algo faltaba, no sabía qué.

Su vida la ha vivido siempre en Osaka, adora la bahía de ese lugar, la ingenuidad de la provincia, sus estudios en cambio fueron en Tokio, la capital pero para su fortuna no pasó tanto tiempo ahí, pues el bullicio de la ciudad no le es muy agradable.

Uno de sus grandes amigos de toda la vida es el mujeriego de Inuyasha Kusano, que próximamente contraería nupcias con una chica llamada Kagome H. él que había jurado y perjurado jamás enamorarse porque si lo hacía cometería una de las tonterías de las que se arrepentiría y mucho. Pero después de que su enferma relación con su ex novia Kikyo, que estaba con él solo por su dinero, terminara, Kagome apareció como caída del cielo.

------------------

-Hola amor ¿como estás?- preguntó una linda chica de apenas 25 años, a un atractivo hombre que se encontraba recostado en un sillón grande, frente a su escritorio.

-Hola Yuca.-respondió el joven otorgando un pequeño beso.

-Bueno, supongo que ya estás listo, así que vamos.-dice Yuca.

-Yuca, en verdad discúlpame, pero antes de irme tengo que arreglar un papeleo, necesito dejar firmados varios de ellos, son muy importantes.-decía Miroku, mientras revolvía los papeles.

-¡Pero tu me prometiste ir a almorzar hoy conmigo!-exclamó la chica emberrinchada.

-Claro amor, pero primero tengo que resolver este asunto.-dice el apuesto joven.

-Miroku tu siempre antepones el trabajo a todo, ya no sé si es por responsable o porque eres un adicto al trabajo.-dijo la chica seriamente.

-No soy adicto al trabajo Yuca, simplemente es mi deber…además no tardaremos más de 10 minutos.-dijo Miroku algo molesto por el comentario de su novia.

Después de haber esperado para arreglar el papeleo, Yuca y Miroku salieron de la oficina de éste, localizada en un lujoso hotel, situado en una playa de hermosos parajes costeños, se dirigieron a la puerta para salir pero Miroku decidió que lo mejor sería almorzar en el hotel, aunque Yuca no estuvo muy de acuerdo, terminó aceptando.

-Miroku, tengo que hablar contigo, es algo muy serio.-decía Yuca al joven que miraba el menú.

-Llevamos exactamente 3 años de novios, y creo que ya es tiempo de ampliar nuestro noviazgo a tal vez algo más formal ¿No te parece?-dijo Yuca, al ver que Miroku no le prestaba la atención necesario, dijo.

-Quiero que nos casemos Miroku.

-¿Eh?-balbuceó el chico desorientado.

-Lo que has escuchado, ya es tiempo.-declaró la mujer, para agregar enseguida.- ¿O no quieres, porque si es así, no sé para que estamos perdiendo el tiempo en este noviazgo que no llevará a ningún lado.

-Yuca, el matrimonio para mi es algo de suma importancia, ¿Ok? Yo no puedo decidirlo así como así, es algo que tengo que pensar, y por el momento aún no he decidido llevarlo a cabo.-dijo Miroku a su novia que lo miraba incrédula.

-Sé perfectamente que tú te tomas esto con mucho cuidado, también sé que te lo tomas con mucha calma, pero con demasiada, diría yo, ¡Miroku por dios! Llevamos 3 años de novios, y aún no te decides, ¿no crees que 3 años sea tiempo suficiente para decidir si la persona que está contigo es la indicada?

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero yo lo que no entiendo es porqué tienes tú tanta prisa en que nos casemos.-dice Miroku tratando de cambiar la conversación a un terreno menos peligroso.

-¿Porqué? Te voy a decir porqué, 1º. Llevamos 3 años saliendo y ni anillo me has dado. 2º ¿Cómo se que en verdad esto va en serio, 3º Porque no me puedo quedar esperando hasta que a ti se te de la gana…………… Si no te quieres casar conmigo o no estás seguro de tus sentimientos hacía mi, ¡dímelo!-la chica estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, en ese momento.

-Pero qué hay de malo en esperar, Yuca.-Rebatió Miroku.

-El problema no es ese, el problema aquí es que tú no sabes lo que quieres.-dijo la chica mirando hacía otro lado.

La discusión quedó zanjada cuando en ese momento irrumpió el mesero, que pedía las órdenes, después de que él se fuera, un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la mesa de los novios, y solo se escuchó el tintinear de los tenedores en la vajilla, la chica se dispuso a comer, tratando de olvidar la discusión reciente.

Después de que hubiesen terminado de almorzar, ella se despidió de manera fría y cortante, alegando que tenía que pasar a ver a algunas amigas que hacía mucho no veía. Él por el contrario, se dirigió a su despacho, se encerró en él y pidió que no le molestaran, lo que le había dicho su novia, había hecho mella en su corazón.

Tal vez ella tenía razón, ¿pero en verdad él no sabía lo qué quería? Algo dentro de su mente le dijo que sí, pero que simplemente no había dado con ello aún.

Un momento después se hizo la pregunta que tanto temía responder: ¿En verdad amo a Yuca? No podía mentirse así mismo, la respuesta definitiva y contundente fue un rotundo NO.

No la amaba, lo sabía, la quería sí, compartir con ella tres años de su vida era tiempo suficiente para que desarrollara un cariño por ella, pero no la amaba, no sentía lo mismo que sintió con su segunda novia, Yamara, pero ahí los papeles se intercambiaron, él estaba loco por ella, pero ella no, y ahora con Yuca era viceversa.

-_No puedo hacerle esto a Yuca, ella no tiene porqué esperarme, si yo no la amo ni la amaré, si no lo he hecho en este tiempo, no lo haré jamás.-_Pensaba Miroku.

-_Esto se tiene que terminar, no puedo seguir atándola a mí, decidido romperé con nuestro noviazgo._

Miroku fu interrumpido por el sonar de su celular, al ver quien llamaba contestó.

-¿Ahora qué?-fue la cortante pregunta.

-Pues llamaba para preguntarte si el puedes reservar para mi boda un cuarto de tu hotel, es para la dama de honor de mi prometida.-dijo la voz al otro lado.

-No creo que haya problema.-contestó Miroku.

-Bueno y por lo del salón…-dijo el hombre pero fue interrumpido por Miroku.

-Si ya sé, lo quieres arreglado en forma circular con alcatraces en las mesas y con lirios colgando de lado a lado, también con vajilla de plata y solo se servirá champán, me lo has dicho quinientas mil veces Inuyasha, creo que estás demasiado nervioso con tu próxima boda.-dijo Miroku en tono desesperado.

-Bueno la verdad es que sí, uno no se casa todos los días ¿sabes?-respondió el aludido.

-Lo sé tonto, ¿eso era todo?-preguntó Miroku.

-No, te iba decir que cambiamos el menú, se servirá solo marisco, espero que no sea ningún inconveniente.-dijo Inuyasha.

-¬¬º No es ningún inconveniente, avisaré a la organizadora.-dijo Miroku.

-Ok, gracias, nos vemos.-se despidió el chico.

----------------------------

Hola!

Aquí yo con una nueva idea XD tenia ganas de escribir (o intentar escribir) un fic de Sango y Miroku. Y aquí lo tienen, es algo inusual, al menos no he visto publicado uno parecido.

Espero les agrade, y me dejen algún comentario, sugerencia o crítica. Será bien recibida.

Aprovecho para promocionar mi otro fic de IxKag. "Corazón Salvaje".


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué pasa cuando los papeles se intercambian?**

**-Diálogo- **

"**Pensamientos"**

**NA Notas de autora**.

La fría mañana decembrina veía pasar a los automóviles y a los transeúntes ir y venir sobre la calle de Tokio, todos observados por unos ojos color chocolate desde un alto y amplio ventanal en el imponente edificio del "Diario de Tokio".

Sango Oda, se encontraba observando hacia fuera, en busca de alguna idea para terminar su artículo del próximo numero del periódico. Su concentración fue interrumpida por su secretaria.

-Señorita Oda, el señor Kojiro Rinhes al teléfono.-escuchó decir a la mujer que le hablaba por el altavoz que estaba encima de su amplio escritorio.

-¡Demonios!-exclamo la chica.

-Diga.-fue la cortante respuesta de Oda.

-Hola nena, cuánto tiempo,espero que estés bien, como no me has llamado decidí hacerlo yo.-dijo la varonil voz al otro lado.

-Kojiro, estoy en mi trabajo, y lo que hago aquí es trabajar, no ligar por teléfono, ok?Así que no quiero que me llames aquí para reprocharme el porqué de no llamarte…

-Pero si yo no...-pero el chico no pudo decir lo que quería pues Sango lo interrumpió...

-¡¡No me interrumpas con un carajo!- dijo la chica exasperada- te digo que no te he llamado porque sé que lo nuestro no va más allá, tu lo sabes, deja de fingir, ¿si? Ahora si no es mucha molestia, déjame trabajar, gracias.

-Pero Sango….-pero lo que fuera que él iba a decir Sango ya no lo pudo escuchar pues colgó el auricular sin más.

-Puff! Eso fue desestrezante… muy bien a trabajar.-dijo la chica mientras movía su cuellos de un lado a otro y sacudía sus brazos.

Horas más tarde, la secretaria de Sango entraba en la amplia estancia donde se encontraba Sango dando los últimos detalles a su artículo.

-Kaede necesito que me mandes esto a edición y también que me hagas unas reservaciones a Osaka, para este 10 de diciembre.-dijo Sango mientras revisaba algo en su cajón del escritorio

-Muy bien señorita, ¿desea algún asiento en particular?-pregunto la señora.

-No, ninguno solo que el vuelo sea en primera clase por favor.

-Muy bien.-dicho esto la señora Kaede tomó el discket y el pasaporte de la chica, cuando abría la puerta de la oficina, se topó con el jefe de su jefa, vestido en un elegante traje azul marino con una corbata rosa?..

-Hola, hola.-saludaba el individuo en un tono nada masculino.-Kaede, que hermoso cabello, usted sí que se lo cuida.-decía el señor mientras acariciaba el pelo de la señora, que lo miraba atónita O.o

-¿Se te ofrecía algo Naraku?-pregunto Sango desde su escritorio.

-¡Oh querida! que bueno que te encuentro, deseo hacerte una proposición, pero no indecorosa, no te emociones.-dijo el señor, de aproximados 40 años.

-Cómo si pudiera.-dijo ella sonando sarcástica.

-Bueno me enteré de que te vas de vacaciones, ¿no?-dijo el ¿hombre? Mientras tomaba asiento frente a Sango.

-Así es, me iré a Osaka unos días.-dice Sango

-Pues bien, me gustaría que ya que andarás por allá, le hicieras una entrevista a un rico, que digo rico ¡riquísimo! Hotelero de por allá, ¿qué dices?-dijo Naraku.

- ¡Naraku por dios! Voy a tomar esos días de descanso, y tu me pides trabajar?

-Vamos linda, que te pagaré un dinerito extra, anda di que si, ¡no seas cobarde! Además recuerda que soy tu superior.-dijo el hombre dándose importancia.

-¡Mierda contigo! Solo porque eres mi jefe y te tengo que obedecer, y ¿a quien voy a entrevistar? ¿A Hilton?-preguntó la chica.

-Oh no tienes tanta suerte, es muy simple, mira la persona de la que te hablo es Miroku Onahi, dueño de la cadena de hoteles Osakas's Diamond, es un bombón, no te vas a arrepentir.-dijo Naraku guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Qué tipo de entrevista quieres que le haga?-pregunto Sango.

-Pues una sobre su vida, que abarque de todo, su vida social, laboral, sentimental, sus metas, de todo un poco.-explico Naraku.

-Esta bien, dime para cuando concertaste la cita, para la entrevista.-dijo Sango mientras hojeaba su agenda.

-He ahí el problema.-dijo Naraku.

- ¬¬ Yo no voy a pedirle la entrevista personalmente.-dijo Sango que había levantado la cabeza tan bruscamente que se hizo daño en el largo cuello.

-¡Oh vamos Sango! yo se que tu puedes lograrlo.-dijo Naraku dando ánimos.

-No, no puedo, esos años ya pasaron, ¿si? Así que o consigues cita o no hay entrevista.-declaró la chica.

-Pues Sango, esa es tu misión, porque el tipo casi nunca da entrevistas, así que espero que tu lo consigas.-dijo Naraku sonriendo.

-¡Naraku! ¿Cómo me haces esto? Lo siento mucho, yo no pediré nada, aunque seas mi jefe, además son mis vacaciones, y no me puedes hacer trabajar pues es mi derecho decidir si lo hago o no.-dijo tajantemente la periodista.

-Suspiro Bueno, entonces tendré que darle semejante articulo a Sakamoto.-dijo resignado el tipo.

-O.O ¡Ah no! No te atrevas a hacerlo.-dijo la chica airada.-Esta bien, yo lo haré, y más te vale que sea una suma considerable, Naraku.

-¡lo sabia!-exclamo alegremente el tipo.- ¿Dónde festejamos?

-¿Festejar qué? Mi esclavitud?.-dijo sarcástica la chica.

-Pues tu partida, es viernes, tenemos que salir de parranda.-dijo Naraku

-Lo siento no puedo, tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar.-dijo ella.

-Oh que lastima, yo quería compartir esta noche con mi periodista estrella.-dijo él.

-Bueno si tantas ganas tienes de salir, yo te puedo conseguir a alguien que también quiere salir esta noche.-dijo ella a la vez que marcaba un # en su celular.

_(Sango Llamando)_

_-Bueno, si soy yo….si disculpa º… quería saber si quieres salir hoy en la noche…a las 9:00 está bien, llevaré un amigo, aja, muy bien, bye!_

-Ya está.-dijo Sango que veía la oportunidad perfecta de vengarse de su jefe.

-¿Quién es el tipo?-preguntó Naraku.

-Un conocido mío, es muy guapo, su nombre es Kojiro.-dijo ella maliciosamente.

-Y él es…. ¿Segura?

-Segurísima, de que es, ¡pues me rechazó a mi!-exclamó ella hipócritamente.

-¡Perfecto entonces!-exclamó él.

-Se verán en el "Extreme" le dirás que no pude ir porque me surgió un imprevisto.-ordenó ella.-Que te la pases súper.

------------------

El domingo 9 de diciembre llegó, en la blanca habitación de Sango Oda todo era ir y venir, recogiendo todo lo necesario para terminar de preparar su equipaje, una vez hecho esto revisó que no faltara nada, ahora lo ultimo que necesitaba era elegir un vestido elegante para usar en la recepción de la boda, porque el vestido que utilizaría en la ceremonia, ni loca se lo pondría para la fiesta, digamos que no era su estilo, así que se decidió por un vestido y un chal bordado las dos piezas eran de color verde dorado, buscó en el cuarto de ropa y encontró las zapatillas que combinaban perfecto.

Minutos después Sango era llevan a bordo de un taxi, hacia el aeropuerto, para tomar el vuelo que la llevaría a su destino.

Sango rememoró el viernes anterior, cuando Naraku le hizo esa proposición y sabía que no debería de haber caído, pero el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de su rival, Koharu Sakamoto, la ponía de mal humor.

El odio entre estas dos periodistas era mutuo, eran como agua y aceite, Koharu así de presuntuosa y soberbia como era, no podía ser tolerada por Sango, de la misma forma Koharu no soportaba la actitud tan liberal de Sango ante la vida.

Otro factor que influía en esta enemistad fue Naraku, que desde que Sango comenzó a laborar en el periódico se convirtió en su consentida, mientras que Sakamoto seguía como una periodista más.

-------------------

En algún puerto de Osaka, a bordo de un lujoso yate se encuentra Miroku y su novia Yuca, recostados en la superficie del yate, muy lejos de la costa, asoleándose, los dos bastante callados.

Pues nuevamente habían tenido la misma vieja discusión que la fémina siempre sacaba a la luz, de un tiempo a la fecha a la chica le había entrado la idea en la cabeza de que tenía que casarse ya, pero solo faltaba que Miroku diera el "si" cosa bastante difícil hasta ahora.

-¿Ya te vas? -Preguntó la chica, mirando hacia la nada.

-Ya es hora de regresar, es tarde.-dijo cortantemente Miroku.

-Suspiro Que bueno que ya no estás enojado.

-Yuca sabes muy bien que no me gusta discutir, pero tú insistes en sacar la discusión a flote.

-Lo sé, perdóname.-dice la chica al tiempo que acaricia el tobillo de Miroku que estaba a su lado.

-Yuca, sabes que si estoy contigo es porque te quiero, porque me gustas, eso no lo pongas en duda.-dice el joven tomando asiento al lado de su novia.

-Yo te amo Miroku, no sabes cuánto.-dice la chica acercándose a los suaves labios de su novio.

Miroku sintió los carnosos labios de su novia, presionar los suyos con dulzura, a lo que él respondió de la misma forma, ella al verse correspondida entre abrió sus labios para dejar que su lengua entrara en la boca de él, primero despacio después con pasión.

Ella entrelazo sus brazos al cuello de él, mientras que Miroku le acariciaba la espalda, en una de esas tantas caricias, él logró deshacer el nudo de la parte superior del bikini, los senos de ella pronto se vieron descubiertos, apretándose al pecho de él………

-Ahora si nos podemos ir.-dijo Yuca recostada en el pecho de su novio.

-Esta bien, pero no se te olvide tomar la pastilla, porque no usamos protección.-dijo Miroku a su novia.

-Claro, no quiero quedar embarazada sin haberme casado.-contesto la chica sonriendo. "_Ay Miroku si esta es la única forma que tengo para hacer que te cases conmigo, así lo haré_" pensaba la chica, mientras veía a Miroku entrar a la cabina.

------------------------

¡Hola.! ………….¿Hola? ( Creo que no hay nadie…buuuuuu.

Bueno Nadie te dedico este 2º capi de mi nuevo fic, jejeje.

Siento la tardanza pero me está costando escribir esto…no inspiration…suspiro

Nos estamos viendo Nadie.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Qué pasa cuando los papeles se intercambian?**

**-Dialogos.-**

"**pensamientos"**

**(notas de la autora)**

Capitulo 3.

**De tropiezos, peleas y encuentros.**

-¡Demonios!-maldice Sango por lo bajo.

-La puedo ayudar señorita?-le pregunta un joven botones a la puerta del hotel Osaka's Diamond.

-Si por favor, sosténgame esto.-dice la chica al tiempo que le da su equipaje.

-No se hizo daño ¿verdad?-pregunto inseguro el botones.

-No, solo me doble el tobillo U.

-Muy bien, por aquí, venga conmigo.-dice el joven

La recepción era amplia y muy lujosa, la recepcionista una rubia, y delgada mujer la esperaba con una falsa sonrisa, de esas que todas las recepcionistas amables hacen.

-Bienvenida a Osaka's Diamond.-dijo la chica.

-Gracias, eh mire tengo una reservación hecha, mi nombre es Sango Oda.

-Oh déjeme ver-dijo la chica a la vez que revisaba en el computador.

-Lo siento aquí no aparece nada.-dijo la mujer mirando a Sango.

-O.o esta segura? Revise bien por favor, mi amiga me hizo una reservación el mes pasado, justo para esta fecha.

-No, lo siento señorita, aquí no aparece nada.

-Esta bien, entonces deme una habitación.

-No puedo, estamos llenos.-dijo la recepcionista.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Esto no puede ser… esta bien….-Sango asió su celular y marco el numero de Kagome.

-Bueno? Contestó una voz que para nada pertenecía a su amiga.

-Necesito hablar con Kagome.-dijo la chica.

-Bueno ella no está y su novio en este momento está ocupado, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-No, creo que usted no puede…-dijo Sango que ya comenzaba a molestarse.

-En ese caso ¿gusta dejar algún mensaje? –pregunto amablemente Miroku.

-Si, digale que su amiga Sango dormirá esta noche en la calle, porque en el maldito hotel no le reservaron nada.-dijo la chica bastante airada

-¿Hotel? ¿Es usted Sango Oda?-preguntó Miroku, algo confundido y avergonzado.

-Si, esa soy yo ¿me conoce?

-No, no todavía señorita, pero me temo que el culpable de su indigencia soy yo.

-¿Usted? ¿Y quien carajo es usted?-preguntó la chica enfadada.

-Pues mire, antes que nada me disculpo y bueno pues yo fui el encargado de reservar su cuarto pero lo olvidé y pues no hubo reservación alguna...lo siento.

-OO Yo lo siento más inepto! Gracias x nada.- dijo Sango bastante enojada.

-Oigame, ya me disculpé, no tiene porque insultarme.-dijo Miroku al otro lado de la línea.

-¡¡Cállese carajo! Que por su culpa dormiré no sé donde.

-Bueno puede conseguir…

-Solo dígale eso a Kagome, o mejor hágame un verdadero favor y digame dónde puedo localizarla.

-¿A quién? –preguntó Miroku.

-A mi amiga imbecil ¡Kagome!

-Sabe que, no voy a soportar sus impertinencias, si quiee saber dónde está ella, pues ¡averiguelo!

-Ah? Sabe que idiota….-pero Sango ya no pudo decir nada pues ya había colgado.

-¡Desgraciado!-maldijo por enésima vez la chica.

La estancia en Osaka no estaba resultando para nada placentera, su amiga no aparecía por ningún lado, no tenía hotel, se había peleado con el gato (sirviente) de Kagome.

-Dios Kagome, ¿Por qué no eres una niña normal y utilizas un maldito celular? ¬¬

-Señorita, ¿sabe donde puedo conseguir hospedaje en algún otro hotel?-preguntó Sango a la recepcionista.

-Bueno hay uno cerca de la costa, es tan bueno como el nuestro, pero no sabría decirle si hay habitaciones disponibles.-dijo la chica.

-Puede darme la dirección. O mejor aún el teléfono.-pidió Sango, que lo único que esperaba era que hubiera habitaciones donde pasar la noche.

-----------------------------

Dentro del departamento de Kagome e Inuyasha, se encontraba un malhumorado Miroku, platicándole a su amigo sobre la pelea vía telefónica que acababa de tener con la amiga de su futura esposa.

-Es una loca! Cómo puede ser tan mal educada, no, yo no dejaría que tu novia tuviera esa clase de amigas.-dijo Miroku

-Vamos, compadre, que no es para tanto, entiéndela, estaba enojada, y no es para menos, ya que tu olvidaste hacer la reservación, yo te lo pedí si tu no lo hiciste, fue tu culpa.

-Pues si, pero olvidas que yo también tengo asuntos que atender, que no puedo estar en todo.

-Hola Miroku, que gusto verte.-dijo Kagome entrando a la sala del departamento.

-¿Y para mi no hay saludo?-preguntó Inuyasha con una ceja levantada.

-Claro que si tonto, y no solo eso, también hay un beso.-dijo Kagome acercándose a su weyfriend y besándole en los labios.

-¿Y de que hablan? Pregunto Kagome.

-De tu amiga, que le ha dado tremenda impresión a Miroku.-dijo Inuyasha burlón.

-¿Sango está aquí? ¡Ay que emoción! Anda vamos a verla.-pidió Kagome halando a su novio del brazo.

-¿Y a donde la buscamos?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Pues cómo donde, en el hotel de Miroku, por supuesto.-dijo Kagome.

-No creo que la encuentres ahí Kagome, ya que olvidé hacer la reservación y ella acaba de llamar para decírtelo.-dijo un apenado Miroku.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Miroku!...Bueno pues la llamaré a su celular entonces.-dijo Kagome que mientras marcaba en su teléfono el # de Sango balbuceaba algo que sonaba a: ¡Hombres!

-¿Diga?-pregunto la voz inconfundible de Sango.

-Sango, soy Kagome ¿Dónde estas?

-Vaya hasta que te dignas a aparecer, pues estoy en el hotel Indira, está en la costa.

-Oh, me alegra de que hayas conseguido un hotel, sabes? En estas fechas es muy difícil conseguir hoteles disponibles.-dijo Kagome

-Pues no te alegres tanto que no he conseguido nada, porque no hay ¬¬U.

-U Ay amiga, bueno pues, no te preocupes que yo te consigo un techo sea como sea.

-Eso espero mendiga, ¿Vienes o voy?-pregunta Sango a su amiga.

-Yo voy enseguida.

Kagome, salió de su departamento acompañada de su novio y el amigo de éste que reacio a ir con ellos, no tuvo opción a decir no, pues Kagome le pidió de favor que dejara hospedar a su amiga en el departamento de éste. Miroku que siendo tan caballeroso no pudo darle respuesta negativa. Además con eso compensaba su error.

-¡¡Sango!-Gritó Kagome a la chica que estaba sentada en el lobby del Indira.

-¡Kagome!-exclamó la chica, a la vez que caminaba presurosa hacia su amiga.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte.-expresó Kagome abrazando a su amiga.

-Bueno ya Kagome suéltala que la vas a asfixiar.-dijo la voz de Inuyasha.

-Ay perdón pero es que me emocioné nn

-XD Hola, yo soy Inuyasha Kusano el prometido de Kagome.

-Sango Oda, mucho gusto.-dijo Sango estrechando la mano al novio.

-Así que tú eres el novio de Kagome ¿no? Bueno chico espero que la trates muy bien porque sino aquí estoy yo para defenderla.-agregó Sango medio en broma medio en serio.

-No te preocupes, que yo no haré nada, con Kagome tengo suficiente.

-¡Hey!-exclamó ofendida la aludida.-Te estas ganando una noche en el sofá.

-Bueno pero si aunque no estén casados parece como sí ya estuvieran.-dijo Sango divertida.

-Ejem.-se escuchó un carraspeo detrás de Sango, que se volteó y la visión que tuvo fue impactante para ella, el hombre que estaba justo en frente de ella era el hombre más guapo, varonil y sexy que hubiera visto en dos días. U (¿Pues que querían?...Kojiro también era lindo! ¿Porque creen que Sango se acostó con él?)

-Oh si, Mira este es mi amigo Miroku, el es el culpable de que no tuvieses reservación en el Osaka's diamond.-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo traviesa mente.

-Pero bueno, le voy a recompensar mi error, señorita.-dijo Miroku.

-¿Eh?-preguntó la chica perdida en sus pervertidos pensamientos.-Oh si no hay problema, mucho gusto mi nombre es Sango Oda.

-Miroku Onahi.-dijo cortésmente el chico.

-OO ¿Onahi? –preguntó Sango incrédula.

-Si, dueño del hotel Osaka's Diamond.-dijo Miroku recalcando la palabra "dueño"

-Oh….usted?...yo…perdón.-fue lo único que balbuceó Sango, para ya no abrir la boca en todo el trayecto.

-Bueno Sango te llevaremos al lugar donde vas a quedarte durante tu estadía aquí.-dijo Kagome alegremente para romper el hielo, tomando de la mano a su amiga guiándola hacia el automóvil.

Una vez que arribaron al departamento de Miroku que era bastante amplio y con un estilo masculino a mas no poder, éste le mostró la habitación que Sango ocuparía durante su estancia ahí, pero ella seguía apenada con él, por lo que dijo que no tenía que molestarse, después de la forma en que ella lo había tratado, pero Miroku le dijo que no había problema, que eso ya estaba olvidado (aunque no del todo).

Una vez instalada la chica, Kagome decidió dejarla descansar y le dijo que la vería al día siguiente. Cosa que Sango agradeció profundamente pues lo que necesitaba en ese momento era tomar un baño y descansar, pues el viaje había sido bastante duro.

-"Definitivamente este no fue mi día"-pensaba la chica sumergida dentro de la tina, disfrutando de la suave espuma que rodeaba su esbelto cuerpo.

-"¿Cómo diablos voy a conseguir ahora la maldita entrevista? Después de lo que le dije me manda por un tubo, eso es seguro. Pero solo a ti Sango, solo a ti te pasa esto, ¡demonios! Estoy perdida…sin entrevista, sin dinero extra y sin bombón ToT "

-"Pero que bueno está este hombre (Na. Yo te apoyo, totalmente de acuerdo contigo Sanguito) se nota que lo hicieron con cariño, que ojos, que cuello, que espalda, que pecho, que…uff! Creo que necesito agua más fría. "

-----------------------

Mientras Sango se estaba duchando, Miroku hizo la cena (Na. Todo un estuche de monerías mi niño hermoso!) y una vez que hubo terminado puso los cubiertos en la mesa, los platos y las copas, ya que hubo terminado, en vista de que Sango aún no salía decidió ir a llamarla.

-¿Sango?- golpeó la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó Miroku entreabriendo la puerta para mirar, como no vio nada extraño entró a la habitación, justo encima de la cama se encontraban unas panties negras, muy chiquititas.

-¡Ay!-exclamó la voz de Sango, que salía del baño completamente desnuda.

Miroku al escucharla se volteó pero se encontró con una imagen por demás excitante, la chica estaba totalmente desnuda, su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto, las caderas perfectamente delineadas, los pechos redondos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, la breve cintura dejaba ver un estomago plano con un ombligo redondo, y justo más abajo una preciosura de púbis…cubierta de una rala capa de vello púbico. Sango parecía haber quedado en shock, sus manos estaban obstruyendo el sonido que antes salió de su boca.

-¡Perdón! Discúlpame, yo no…te espero afuera.-dicho esto el joven salio muy abochornado y algo ¿excitado?...

---------------------

Hasta aquí le dejo…gracias a los que se molestaron en leer mi fic y dejar rr….jeje, si ya sé que eso del embarazo parece de moco-novela…Pero así es esto...ya decidí meterle cositas subidas de tono…porque al parecer SEX SELL. Jajajaja.

Toy felish porke mi inspiración llegó! Si no estaba muerta andaba de parranda! XP

See U. no mejor dicho Read U. jajajajaja.

PD. En el 1º capi hice una invitación para leer mi otro fic, pero la revoco, ya eliminé el fic, asi ke ni lo busquen…pero no se entristezcan! Jajajajaja.

PD. EL capi anterior se llamó **_"PROPOSICION INDECOROSA."_**

Olvidé ponerlo…jojojo XD.


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Qué pasa cuando los papeles se intercambian?**

**-Diálogos.-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

**(Na. Notas de la autora)**

Capitulo 4.

**Disculpas**

_Acariciaba sus caderas, mientras sus labios recorrían el fino cuello de ella, sus gemidos ahogados, lo hacían excitarse aún más, una de sus manos hurgó entre las piernas de ella, haciéndola gritar de placer, sus piernas se abrieron para darle mayor acceso._

_-Mi-miroku.-gimió ella._

-Miroku, ¡oye despiertate ya!-hablaba Sango desde el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Eh?-preguntó un adormilado Miroku, enroscado en su sábana.

-Te llaman por teléfono, que es urgente.-dijo la chica.

-Si, gracias… ¡Ay no! –exclamó el chico al ver que Sango miraba directamente a un gran bulto alojado justo a la mitad de su bóxer.

-¿Mal sueño?-preguntó ella burlona.

-Con tu permiso.-dijo él, cerrando la puerta de su habitación dejando a Sango fuera.

La presión del agua se dejaba sentir, necesitaba despejarse, ese sueño lo había puesto hasta el tope, y todavía su "amigo" le delató frente a la protagonista de su fantasía.

No había podido dejar de pensar en la visión que Sango le otorgó la noche anterior, aunque a decir verdad, sintió temor al pensar que la chica estaría bastante enojada con él por violar su privacidad, pero al contrario de lo que él creía, ella no se inmutó, al contrario le restó importancia al asunto.

**FLASH BACK.**

_Salió presuroso del cuarto, se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua, la bebió de un solo golpe, sentía la garganta seca._

_Cruzó la estancia para llegar al balcón, el bochorno, el sonrojo y la agitación eran calmadas paulatinamente por la fría brisa que golpeaba su rostro._

_-Miroku.-escucha la voz de ella._

_-¿Si?-pregunta él, dominando el sonrojo que intentaba surgir._

_-Tengo hambre ¿puedo usar tu cocina?-preguntó ella, tratando de sonar amigable._

_-Claro, la cena está lista, vamos.-dijo él, calmadamente, pues el saber que ella no estaba enfadada por lo acontecido, lo hacía sentir mejor…El tema del incidente no se hizo presente durante la cena, fue como si todo se hubiese olvidado._

**END FLASH BACK**

Al salir del baño, Miroku se dirigió al teléfono de la sala, para encontrar solamente el sonido monótono que indicaba que ya habían colgado.

No tardó mucho en saber quién lo llamaba pues el identificador marcaba el # de teléfono se su novia. Iba a llamarle pero recordó que la noche del domingo justo después de llegar de su paseo en el yate habían tenido una discusión bastante fuerte, así que hizo caso omiso de la llamada, pues no quería pelear a tan temprana hora.

-Hice el desayuno, espero no te moleste.-dijo Sango, sacando de sus pensamientos a Miroku.

-No, para nada. ¿Qué preparaste?

-Pues huevos con tocino, y té verde.-dijo ella sentándose en la mesa, lista para empezar su desayuno.

-Bueno pues gracias, ¿tienes mucho rato despierta?

-Un hora más o menos, Kagome me llamó para decirme que hoy me llevaría a conocer algo de Osaka.

-¿Kagome viene por ti? O quieres que te lleve a su departamento

-Ella viene. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

-¿No es mucha molestia?-preguntó él.

-Claro que no, anda vamos, nos divertiremos.

Y así partieron al departamento de Kagome e Inuyasha que ya los esperaban, durante toda la mañana salieron, llevaron a Sango a los lugares turísticos más importantes de Osaka. Durante la tarde Miroku los invitó a pasear en su yate, donde Sango tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar el cuerpo de Miroku en todo su esplendor, y viceversa.

-Oye Kagome, dime ¿Qué tal es Miroku?-preguntó Sango a su amiga mientras tomaban el sol.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno es que, el es uno de los hombres más ricos del Japón, pero lo veo muy distinto, es decir no es como los demás, sino más sencillo.-dijo la periodista.

-Pues desde que lo conozco él es así, nunca ha sido arrogante o presumido, a mi me cae muy bien.-declaró Kagome.

-¿Y cómo lo conociste?

-Me lo presentó Inuyasha, desde pequeños han sido amigos, como tu y yo, solo que cuando yo conocí a Inuyasha, ésta era muy diferente a como es ahora, era un mujeriego, pero ahora solo me es fiel a mí, pero Miroku siempre ha sido de una sola mujer, sus novias han sido muy pocas y todas de relaciones duraderas.

-¿Y actualmente tiene novia?-preguntó Sango interesada.

-Chicas, ya es hora de irnos.-declaró Miroku, interrumpiendo la charla.

La noche se hizo presente en la ciudad de Osaka, Sango estaba en su habitación, mirando la Tv. y en sí muriéndose de aburrimiento, ella había propuesto salir esa noche a su amiga Kagome, pero ésta se excusó diciendo que no podía pues el día siguiente tenía cita con la modista que confeccionaba su vestido de novia.

Ella salió de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina, pero al llegar a ésta encontró a Miroku en el balcón aparentemente discutiendo por teléfono, al parecer estaba bastante molesto por lo que colgó el celular, y se topó con Sango parada en la cocina, mirándolo fijamente, esto al parecer molestó más a Miroku.

-¿Qué? Tengo monos en la cara o ¿que?-dijo él de mal talante.

-Oye, a mi no me metas en tus problemas, yo no tengo la culpa de nada.-dijo ella a modo de defensa.

-Nadie te está metiendo en nada, no seas dramática.-dijo él en un tono más alto.

-Tampoco me grites.-dijo ella fríamente.

-No te estoy gritando.-dijo él en el mismo tono anterior.

-¡Vete al carajo imbecil!-exclamó Sango, al tiempo que se iba a su cuarto, dejando a Miroku con la palabra en la boca.

Sango azotó la puerta de su habitación, molesta por la actitud y en cierta forma sentida con Miroku, pues le dolió la forma en que la trató, tal vez era que ya se estaba hartando de tenerla ahí, aunque solo llevaba dos días, como el bien había dicho no estaba acostumbrado a tener huéspedes.

Minutos después, tocaron a su puerta, la voz varonil de Miroku se dejó escuchar al otro lado, ella no le respondió, simplemente no quería terminar peleando, otra vez.

Pero la insistencia de él, la hizo ponerse de pie y abrir la puerta.

-¿Ahora qué?-dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Lo siento.-fue lo único que dijo.

-……..-Sango no respondió.

-Discúlpame Sango, estaba enojado y me desquité contigo, se que no debí pero lo hice.

Es mucha presión la que traigo encima.-se escuchaba sincero.

-Bueno, pero con una condición…no, dos condiciones.-dijo Sango.

-Esta bien, dime.-dijo el sonriendo levemente.

-Que me disculpes tú a mí, por todo, por llamarte de todo esa vez por teléfono, y por volverlo a hacer hace un rato, y dos que me lleves a bailar, así te desetresas un poco.-dijo ella sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Bueno pues, acepto, además las veces que me has insultado me las tengo merecidas Sango, no debí gritarte, lo lamento, también lamento haber entrado esa vez en tu cuarto, sin que tu me lo permitieras. (Na. Eso ni él se lo cree…bien que le gustó)

-Por eso no te preocupes, aunque si me diste un buen susto, pero todo bien, es tu casa después de todo.-dijo ella.

-Pues vamos, te llevaré a un antro bastante popular, te espero afuera.-dijo él.-La noche es joven.-le guiño un ojo pícaramente.

--------------------------

Media hora después Sango salía enfundada en una falda negra, que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, y una blusa de un rojo oscuro, que dejaba parte de su espalda al descubierto, atuendo acompañado de una botas negras hasta la rodilla, su pelo suelto y apenas maquillada. Detalle que le daba un aire de mucho menos edad.

Miroku por su parte solo llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca impecable.

Ambos salieron del departamento, y llegaron al antro del que Miroku tanto hablaba, la mesa asignada fue una de las del piso superior de donde se podía ver claramente la pista, ni tarda ni perezosa, Sango sacó a bailar a su acompañante, minutos después volvía a su mesa, cansados de tanto bailar pero muy sonrientes.

-La verdad es que me la estoy pasando muy bien.-dijo Miroku, mientras tomaba su bebida.

-Yo también, y espero que esto lo repitas siempre que te sientas así.-dijo ella.

-Me permite bailar con usted.-dijo un chico de repente salido de la nada.

-La señorita viene conmigo.-dijo Miroku secamente.

-Oh vamos, Miroku, es solo una pieza.-dijo Sango dejando a un pasmado Miroku sentado solo en la mesa.

-Pero…-ya no pudo decir nada pues Sango ya estaba escaleras abajo, yéndose con ese desconocido.

Minutos después, al ver que ella no regresaba Miroku decidió que ya era su turno de bailar con ella, así que se bajó y la buscó en la pista, haciéndole un ademán para que dejara al tipo, ella le obedeció.

-Gracias x rescatarme.-le dijo Sango.

-¿Cómo? Creí que te la estabas pasando bien con él.-dijo Miroku algo molesto.

-Para nada…es un presumido…no hacía mas que decirme que su papi era dueño de no se qué, de no se cuánto… ¡bah!

-¿Y porqué no lo dejaste botado como a mi?

-Porqué no es de buena educación hacer eso, con alguien a quien apenas conozco.-dijo ella razonablemente.

-Pero si tú y yo estamos en las mismas, apenas me conoces.-dijo el ofendido.

-Si, pero él no me ha visto desnuda. En cambio tu si.-dijo ella pícaramente.

Volvieron a bailar, las copas se hicieron presentes, la noche no acababa, en verdad Miroku nunca se había divertido tanto, como esa noche lo estaba haciendo, los factores serían muchos, su novia Yuca no era de salir a antros, y a él no le gustaba bailar, sin embargo esa noche parecía todo lo contrario, pues Sango le inyectaba una buena dosis de adrenalina, que lo incitaba a librarse de todo aquejo.

Mas tarde volvieron por cuarta vez a su mesa, pero ahora ya con las copas subidas, y un poco mareados, pero ella sobretodo.

-Miroku, ya estoy mareada, creo que ya no podré bailar.-dijo Sango al oído de Miroku.

-¿Te quiere ir ya?-preguntó él, volteando a mirarla, notó que ella estaba demasiado cerca.

-No.-fue su única respuesta, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Parece que ya estás borracha.-dijo él tratando de bromear.

-No, no lo estoy.-renegó ella.

-Pero tienes aliento de borracha.-siguió bromeando, viendo como sus ojos brillan en demasía.

-Miroku, cállate y bésame.-fue lo que dijo ella, antes de que Miroku reaccionara.

Ella aprisionaba sus labios de una manera casi violenta, sus finas manos rodearon el cuello de Miroku, una de ellas se posicionó en la nuca de él, ejerciendo presión para que el beso no se deshiciera. Él por su parte, aunque al principio no presentó oposición pero tampoco respondió, ahora lo hacía con ímpetu, sus manos se deslizaron a la espalda de ella, jactándose de esa maravillosa suavidad y presionando para que sus cuerpos se juntaran más.

-Vamos.-dijo ella, una vez que rompieron el beso, agitados y excitados.

Miroku solo obedeció dejó una cantidad considerable en la mesa, y salió con ella por delante. Una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento, subieron al coche, y justo cuando él iba a encender el coche, ahí estaba ella besándolo con pasión, con ímpetu, besándolo de esa manera que lo volvía loco y le hacía perder toda razón.

Una de sus manos hurgó debajo de su falda acariciando los muslos torneados de ella, mientras que la otra acariciaba su espalda, el beso se rompió y ella comenzó a bajar por el cuello de él proporcionando besos fuertes y húmedos, sus manos ágiles comenzaron a desabotonar el pantalón de él, donde ya se notaba un bulto creciente.

Una vez cumplido su objetivo, hundió sus manos en las profundidades del pantalón de él, acariciando y sobando la virilidad de Miroku. El por su parte desató el nudo de la blusa de Sango haciendo que esta dejara de estorbar y cayera, pudiendo así sentir directamente los senos redondos de Sango, que al sentir los ligeros pellizcos que Miroku daba a sus pezones, emitía gemidos ahogados. Ella se acomodó entre las piernas de él, quedando sentada en su regazo, sus manos buscaron la forma de que el miembro de él saliera a la luz, para así poder seguir estimulándolo, mientras tanto Miroku ahora besaba y lamía con desesperación los pechos de ella, haciéndola gemir aún más.

Miroku buscó el borde de las panties y se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que solo tenía que desatar los nudos de los costados, para así quitarle esa prenda que estaba estorbando mucho. Después de quitarle tan ansiada prenda, él se incorporó un poco, para después adentrarse en ella, sin ninguna clase de contemplaciones, esto provocó que ella diese un grito que fue apagado por los labios de Miroku, quien pudo sentir la calidez y humedad que el cuerpo de Sango ofrecía, se deleitó un momento dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, para después salir y entrar fuertemente.

Sango sintió entrar el miembro de él fuertemente, pudo sentir claramente como éste latía dentro de ella, los gemidos de él, su respiración entrecortada, el sudor en su frente, sus labios entreabiertos y rojos, los ojos cerrados le brindaban el mejor de los espectáculos.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más seguidas, cada una de ellas la llevaba al límite, hasta que una de ellas la hizo desfallecer de placer, haciendo que su interior se contrajera, provocando la liberación de Miroku.

----------------------

Pues creo que no me tardé mucho….bueno pues aquí ta, el tan ansiado lemón…es mi primer lemón…ténganme compasión….y díganme que tal estuvo…se aceptan sugerencias.

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Qué pasa cuando los papeles se intercambian?**

**-Diálogos.-**

**-"Pensamientos.-**

**(Na. Notas de autora)**

**Capitulo 5.**

**Un error de los grandes.**

Recostado en el asiento de su amplio escritorio, se encontraba Miroku, recordando la pasada noche del martes, esa noche agitada en la que descubrió que el sexo y la pasión habían hecho erupcionar algo hasta ese entonces desconocido para él.

Aunque a sabiendas de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, puesto que Yuca estaba de por medio, no le importó seguir con esto, pues había algo más fuerte que su voluntad y sus principios, que le impulsaba a seguir.

_FLASH BACK._

Abrió los ojos enfocando el lugar donde se encontraba, reconoció la estancia, pero esa no era su habitación, trató de levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado, la miró, placidamente dormida, con los labios entre abiertos y algunos cabellos cruzando su rostro.

La observó más detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que sus rasgos en una primera impresión eran algo rudos, pero que observándolos mejor mostraban la verdadera esencia de Sango, la dulzura y la ternura que casi nunca dejaba salir.

No era una belleza, pero era linda, contando que tenía una personalidad arrolladora, y una forma de pensar que distaba mucho de la de él, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba.

De pronto recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, y el remordimiento se hizo presente.

-"¿Cómo pude hacerle esto a Yuca? Ella no se lo merece." Pensaba Miroku, mientras que él seguía con sus pensamientos, ella despertó.

-Me duele la cabeza, ¿tienes una pastilla?-dijo Sango sacando a Miroku de sus pensamientos.

-Ahora te la doy.-dijo él, saliendo de la cama y poniéndose su boxer, se dirigió a su recamara. Una vez que regresó le entregó el medicamento y un vaso con agua.

-Tenemos que hablar Sango, esto que pasó no está bien, tu y yo…no.-se cortó el discurso cuando Sango le hizo una señal de stop.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Miroku confundido.

-Ahora no, sé que no está bien, pero ahora no quiero hablar, más tarde.

Dicho esto Sango se escondió entre las sábanas y se dispuso a dormir. Miroku la miró incrédulo, pero al ver la reticencia de la chica, se dio por vencido y salió dispuesto a darse una ducha y salir a su trabajo.

Cuando él hubo regresado, horas más tarde, Sango no se encontraba solo había una nota pegada en la puerta de la habitación de ella, él se acercó y la tomó, ingenuamente creyó que le avisaría que había salido, pero gran sorpresa se llevó al leerla.

"_Muchas gracias por todo, me voy a casa de Kagome._

_Olvida lo que pasó."_

Se quedó estático, ¿olvidar? Cómo olvidar así como así.

Salió inmediatamente con dirección a la departamento de Kagome, al llegar ahí se encontró con que las chicas no estaban sino solamente Inuyasha era el que se encontraba ahí, ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde.

Él le dijo que Sango llegó muy enojada, Inuyasha estaba sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Oda en su puerta con todo y maletas. No sabía el porqué de su mudanza, pero sabía que Miroku había tenido que ver, así que dispuesto a interrogarlo, lo sentó (a Miroku) en el sofá y se dispuso a preguntar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?-preguntó el futuro esposo.

-¿Ella no te dijo nada?

-No, solo se veía molesta y cuchicheaba con Kagome en todo momento.

-¿Pero porqué se molesta? Si el ofendido aquí ¡soy yo!

-¿Ofendido? ¿Por qué? ¿Te violó o qué?

-No exactamente…

-¿No exactamente? ¿Define "no exactamente"?

-Pues que no me violó sino que yo acepté.

-¿Tuvieron sexo?-preguntó un incrédulo Inuyasha.

-Si, si tuvimos un gran sexo.-dijo el hotelero.

-¡Descarado! Pero si tú tienes novia.

-Mira a mi no me vengas TÚ con clases de moral, si antes ni te importaba ponerle el cuerno a tus "noviecitas"

-Era diferente, yo no iba en serio, pero tú si vas en serio con Yuca, digo des pues de… ¿3 años juntos?

-Si 3 años ya, pero no sé Inuyasha, tengo mis dudas, y después de lo de Sango ya no sé nada.

-No me digas que quieres algo más con ella.

-¡¡Te digo que no sé!

-Bien, pues piénsatelo y muy bien.

En eso estaban cuando Kagome y Sango hicieron su aparición, la primera llegó anunciando su arribo alegremente, la segunda se quedó parada en el quicio de la puerta, mirando fijamente al ocupante del sofá y no era precisamente Inuyasha.

-¿Sango podemos hablar?-preguntó Miroku dubitativo.

-Bueno Inuyasha yo quiero mostrarte algo, ven vamos a la recamara (No piensen mal libidinosos)-dijo Kagome tomando a su novio de la mano y arrastrándolo al recinto.

-Pero estoy hablando con Miroku.-dijo él poniendo resistencia.

-No, ahora vas a venir conmigo, ¡anda camina!-así fue como se lo llevó, dejando al hotelero y a la periodista solos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me quieres dar alguna explicación?-cuestionó Miroku dándose importancia.

-¡Y eres tú el que viene a pedirme explicaciones a mi!

-Pues sí, te vas de mi casa así como así, después de haber pasado lo que pasó entre nosotros, sin siquiera darme una buena explicación.

-¿Quieres una explicación? Bien ahí te va, me fui porque me enteré que tienes novia, cosa que nunca me dijiste, me entero de que no llevas con ella unos meses sino ¡tres años! y todavía tienes el cinismo de venir aquí a exigirme una explicación.

-Pues si, no te lo dije ¡pero tampoco tu preguntaste! Además no creo que hubiera hecho la diferencia.-dijo él airado por el comportamiento de la chica.

-Claro que la hubiera hecho, ¡y no te imaginas cuánto! Porque en primera yo no me hubiera acostado contigo, en segunda ni siquiera te hubiese seducido ni nada por el estilo, porque yo puedo ser todo lo que tú quieras Miroku, pero jugar el rol de la "otra" ¡jamás!

-Bueno pues creéme que a mi tampoco me parece jugar el rol de novio infiel, pero lo que pasó ya está hecho y…quiero pedirte disculpas por ello.

-Disculpas, tú todo lo arreglas con disculpas, mira ¿sabes qué, mejor olvidemos el asunto y actuemos normalmente, como bien dices lo que pasó ya nada lo puede echar atrás.

-Bueno si tienes razón, solo te voy a pedir que no lo divulgues.

-¿Divulgarlo? ¿Pero quién crees que soy?-dijo Sango indignada.

-Bueno es que eres periodista y yo pensé…-Miroku ya no pudo decir nada porque en ese momento la chica le proporcionó una bofetada que lo dejó bizco.

-En verdad me decepcionas, eres como todos los demás estúpidos ricachones. Siempre anteponiendo el qué dirán, y no soy tan tonta como para andar divulgándolo imbecil.

_END FLASH BACK_.

Después de esa pelea entre ellos dos, Miroku se había distanciado de ella, si tenía que hablar algo acerca de la boda, que ya estaba más próxima, lo trataba por el teléfono, no sabía muy bien porqué pero la corta presencia de Sango en su casa había dejado mella en él, y aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo la extrañaba.

---------------------

_**Sabes los apuros que das,  
que mis ojos son dos islas  
donde no viajas más**._

-"Fue solo una noche de sexo, nada más, ya quitatelo de la cabeza ¡tonta!"-pensaba Sango recostada en la cama. "Pero ¡qué sexo! Si de esos te han tocado pocos" seguía pensando, hasta que Kagome la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sango te apetece salir?-preguntó la chica que estaba buscando alguna ropa en su closet.

-No, no quiero ser chaperona.-dijo ella.-Yo me quedo aquí, no tengo ganas de salir.

-No nos estorbarás, anda vamos.-animaba la futura esposa.

-No en verdad, no tengo ganas de salir.-y era verdad, no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado.

-Pero si es viernes social.-dijo Kagome alegremente.

-Si y mañana sábado sexual y el domingo de arrepentimiento.-dijo Sango mirando divertida a su amiga.

-¡Ay Sango tu no cambias! Esta bien si no quieres ir, no te llevaré a fuerzas XP

Así Kagome e Inuyasha salieron a gastar la noche, pues estaban demasiado estresados que creyeron que de un momento a otro podían colapsar, así que dejaron sola a Sango. Momentos más tarde el timbre sonó, Sango se arropó con su bata de baño, y salió rumbo a la puerta principal, se preguntó quién sería a esa hora de la noche. Su pregunta quedó respondida cuando la abrió.

_**Ha durado un flash,  
ilusionada aún estoy,  
pero el instinto es otra cosa**_

-Buenas noches.-dijo la voz de Miroku.

-Inuyasha y Kagome no están.-fue la cortante respuesta de ella.

-No vengo a verlos a ellos, sino a ti.

-Bueno ya me viste, ahora vete.

-No me voy a ir.-dijo el haciéndola a un lado para poder entrar al recinto.

-Yo no te di permiso de pasar.-dijo ella molesta x la actitud de él.

-Ya lo sé. Pero he venido a hablar contigo y no me voy a ir hasta que lo haya hecho.

-Bien, entonces habla.-cedió ella, cerrando la puerta.

-Pues bien, sé que actué mal al dudar de ti, sé también que te mentí por no haberte hablado sobre Yuca, pero te juro que en esos momentos no se me pasó por la mente.

-Qué oportuno.

-Sango, tú me gustas y mucho x eso pasó eso la otra noche. Me dejé llevar por ti por todo lo que tú me haces sentir.

-Yo no quiero herir sentimientos de un tercero Miroku, yo no juego en esas ligas.

-Pero tú has venido a mover todo mi mundo, a dejarlo todo de cabeza, ya no sé si quiero estar con ella o contigo.-dijo Miroku tomándola del brazo y acercándola a él.

_**Un juego para no ganar,  
un error de los grandes,  
que rabia que me da.**_

-Miroku por favor, deja esto de un lado.

-No quiero, no puedo.-fue la corta respuesta de él

-Yo sé en carne propia lo que duele una infidelidad.-declaro ella antes de que él siquiera pudiese rozar sus labios.

-Yo también lo sé. Pero no siento que la traiciono, y creo que es porque no la amo.-dijo él en un susurro tibio que hizo estremecer a Sango.

-Miroku…-ella ya no pudo decir más, pues sus labios fueron sellados por los de Miroku.

**La trampa en que caí  
sin red, sí, un error de los grandes,  
más repetiré.**

Miroku la rodeo de la cintura y ahondó el beso, definitivamente esta mujer ejercía en él un poder supremo, era como si fuera empujado por algo más fuerte que él, el contacto de sus cálidos y delgados labios lo hacía estremecer, ella tampoco se quedó atrás, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él.

Le gustaban los besos de ese hombre, la forma de mover esos labios carnosos sobre los suyos, sobre su piel. Las caricias proporcionadas por sus manos duras y grandes, definitivamente masculinas.

La temperatura irremediablemente subió, el movió sus manos hacia las caderas de ésta pegándolas con las de él.

Mientras tanto sus lenguas seguían dando masajes una a la otra, Sango en un momento de coherencia se separó de él, pero fue en vano porque él aprisionó su rostro para besarlo mejor.

**Me contradigo, con mis besos.**

**Ya lo sé, apaga todas las luces,  
porque así, me vuelvo loca por ti.**

**-**Miroku esto no está bien.-dijo Sango entre beso y beso.

-¿No quieres seguir?-cuestionó él, mirándola fijamente.

Sango no respondió solo acercó su boca a la de él, dejando hablar a su cuerpo por ella.

Las manos de Sango recorrían la espalda de él, dejó sus labios para besarlo en el cuello, no pudo contener el gemido que salió de su garganta al sentir la mano de él introducirse por su bata y tocar su entrepierna, acariciándola suavemente logrando así humedecerla poco a poco. Él la empujó levemente hasta quedar pegados a la pared, con sus manos desató el nudo de la bata de Sango, quedando al descubierto esos preciosos senos que tanto quería volver a probar.

Ella sintió como los labios de él se posaban sin ningún aviso, ni preámbulo en su pezón logrando ponerlo rígido. Ella de alguna forma logró desabotonar la camisa siempre inmaculada de él, dejando su pecho al desnudo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo guió hasta su boca, besándolo con pasión desbordante, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Miroku se deshizo de la bata que ya le estorbaba mucho, haciendo lo mismo con su camisa.

Sango buscó presurosa el cinturón de él para desatarlo, cosa que resultó bastante fácil, pues él se encontraba muy concentrado lamiendo y besando su cuello. Miroku emitió un sonido ronco al sentir la mano de Sango tomar su pene para terminar el proceso de erección. Una vez cumplida la misión Sango dirigió sus manos a las nalgas de éste restregándose en contra de él, haciéndole saber que ya era hora…

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, él la tomó por las caderas y la elevó, ella ayudó en esto enroscando sus piernas en la cintura de él, logrando así sostenerse, Miroku la recargó en la pared y la embistió. Las embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la estancia, la fricción que provocaba cada una de ellas en Sango la hacían gemir con fuerza, y pegarse al cuerpo sudoroso de éste.

Prontamente Miroku sintió las leves punzadas en su vientre que indicaba que eyacularía de un momento a otro, por lo que decidió contenerse, no quería terminar esto, se sentía tan bien estar rodeado de ella.

Ella por su parte, gritó al sentir la oleada de placer que la sucumbió, haciéndola temblar como una hoja ante una gran corriente de aire. Pero al ver que Miroku no paraba de embatirla, su excitación fue en aumento nuevamente, se aferró a su cuerpo suspirando el nombre del causante de su ardor.

Una vez más Miroku sintió las punzadas en su vientre pero incapaz de poder prologarlas por más tiempo dejó escapar todo su semen, esparciéndolo en las entrañas de Sango, que al sentir la calidez de este liquido emitió un grito agudo.

---------------------------------

Hola!

Bueno ya regresé. Espero que este capi les haya gustado, sino pues ni modo, se aguantan XD.

La canción es de Laura Pausini, se llama un Error de los grandes.


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Qué pasa cuando los papeles se intercambian?**

**-Diálogos.-**

**-"Pensamientos.-**

**(Na. Notas de autora)**

La sostuvo mientras sus cuerpos agitados se calmaban paulatinamente, la bajó después y le dio un tierno beso, ella recogió su bata y se la puso mientras que se alejaba de él.

-Bien, ya tuviste lo que querías, ahora por favor vete.-dijo Sango

-Sango ¡pero es que no entiendes que me gustas!

-Que te quede claro una cosa, tu y yo nunca vamos a formalizar algo.-dijo ella fríamente.-Tu eres muy diferente a mi, tu buscas formar una familia, lo puedes hacer con tu novia o con alguien más.

-Voy a romper con ella, ya no puedo seguir así, la quiero pero es más costumbre que amor lo que siento por ella.-dijo él con una mirada determinante.

-Haz lo que se te plazca, pero conmigo no cuentes, como dice la canción "lo que pasó, pasó".-dijo Sango secamente.

-Entonces lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no te importa nada.-declaró él en tono resentido.

-La verdad no, para que lo sepas lo he hecho antes con otros, y no me pesa, fue solo un momento de placer y ya, no entiendo porque se complican tanto la vida.-dijo ella despreocupadamente.

-Muy bien entonces, ya no voy a insistir. Pero me da la impresión de lo que quieres es huir de tus sentimientos, ¿Por qué no te enfrentas a ellos?

-Déjate de estupideces, no te quieras hacer el psicólogo conmigo, si te digo que no me importa es porque no me importa.-dijo ella airada.- ¡Ahora lárgate!

Miroku se marchó, se sentía decepcionado de la actitud que Sango había tomado, pero sin duda alguna lo que había decidido no daría marcha atrás, su rompimiento con Yuca era inminente. Era por su bien y por el bien de ella, ese noviazgo no llevaba a ningún lado, él lo sabía, le hacía perder el tiempo a ella y él no podía seguir con esa farsa.

--------------------

Todo lo dicho por Miroku había afectado su cerebro, indudablemente eso que le había dicho era una verdad absoluta, que aún resonaba en su cabecita una y otra vez.

"_Me da la impresión de lo que quieres es huir de tus sentimientos, ¿Por qué no te enfrentas a ellos?"_

La verdad era que no quería salir lastimada nuevamente, y es que el problema de Sango era que cuando lograba enamorarse lo daba todo, sin esperar nada a cambio y ya una vez le pagaron de mala manera, no quería volver a repetir ese error una vez más.

--------------------------------

El templado día del sábado llegó, Miroku conducía su automóvil en dirección a la casa de su próximamente ex novia. Tenía que hablar con ella de una buena vez esto ya no podía seguir así, al llegar frente a la gran verja que separaba la calle del gran patio de la residencia de Yuca , se bajó del auto y presionó un botón ubicado en la pared cercana a la verja.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó una voz rasposa.

- Miroku Onahi

-Enseguida le abro.-dijo la voz

Segundos después la verja eléctrica se abría dándole paso al auto de Miroku, una vez estacionado frente a la puerta principal de la residencia, se dirigió hacía la gran puerta y apenas iba a tocarla cuando una señora de edad madura le abrió dándole el riguroso saludo de buenos días con su respectiva reverencia.

-Hasta que te dignas a buscarme.-dijo la inconfundible voz de Yuca. Que se encontraba de pie en la sala del fondo de la estancia.

-Buenos días Yuca.-dijo él a modo de respuesta.

-Yo no le veo nada de buenos, y dime ¿ya te cansaste de tu zorrita?-preguntó Yuca con voz cargada de ira mal contenida.

-Veo que ya te vinieron con el chisme.-dijo él fríamente, la pelea de rigor se acercaba.

-Pues si no fueras tan conocido dentro de nuestra sociedad no me hubiese enterado, o tal vez sino la hubieses llevado al club ese tan popular entre nuestras amistades, creo que tampoco lo sabría.

-Y ¿quién te lo dijo? Peguntó él secamente.

-Una amiga me lo dijo, su novio y sus amigos te vieron con ella en el antro ese, muy acaramelados x cierto.

-Yuca, no quiero escenas de celos por favor, esto que vengo a decirte es más importante.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Me vas a decir que por fin te has dado cuenta de lo que tienes y quieres que nos casemos?-dijo ella muy segura de si misma.

-No, vengo a decirte que lo nuestro se termina aquí y ahora.-dijo el resuelto.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó estupefacta la chica.

-Lo que escuchaste, y bueno quiero también pedirte una disculpa por la vergüenza que pasaste ante tus amistades.-dijo él mordazmente.

-¿Me piensas dejar por esa putita barata? Cuestionó Yuca fuera de si.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, bueno si, un poco, con ella me di cuenta de que lo nuestro no iba a ningún lado.-dijo él serenamente.

-Ah tan es así que ahora me dejas para irte seguramente a revolcar con ella.

-Qué no entiendes que ella y yo no tenemos nada que ver.-dijo Miroku en tono cansado.

-Pues no te creo, y si crees que voy a dejarte así como así estás muy equivocado y menos ahora que tienes una responsabilidad conmigo.-dijo ella bastante enojada.

-Yuca, yo contigo tenía una responsabilidad, pero ya la terminé, no tenemos noviazgo tampoco tenemos compromiso, ni nada que se le parezca así que ya, se acabó.-dijo él bruscamente.

-Pues no te libras de mí tan fácilmente porque quieras o no estoy embarazada y tú eres el padre de mi hijo y por tanto tienes que hacerte cargo de nosotros.-dijo ella iracunda.

Miroku quedó en shock, por unos segundos las palabras dichas por Yuca no paraban de repetirse en su atrofiada mente. Yuca por otra parte en su arrebato había inventado eso, obviamente ella había tratado de quedar embarazada pero no lo había logrado, su intento fallido le trajo más frustración a su ya de por si mala relación con Miroku, pero ella aún así lo amaba, y estaba obsesionada con contraer matrimonio con él, y la excusa de un hijo era lo bastante fuerte como para lograrlo, por otro lado al enterarse de que Miroku estaba con otra y que la terminaba por ella, para irse con ella, la hizo decidirse al instante, no lo iba a perder tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué tu qué?-preguntó Miroku después de un rato de silencio.

-Ya me escuchaste, estoy embarazada y tú eres el padre.-dijo ella resueltamente.

-¿Porqué? Si supuestamente te cuidabas.-dijo el desconfiadamente.

-Pues si, pero la ultima vez, por sí no recuerdas no te protegimos y yo no había tomado las pastillas.

-Pero te dije que lo hicieras que tomaras la pastilla, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Pues con la discusión que tuvimos después lo olvidé.-dijo ella fingiendo congoja.

-¡¿Lo olvidaste! Sabías que yo no usé condón, sabías que tú habías dejado de tomar las pastillas, ¿y lo dejaste pasar así como así?

-¡Te he dicho que lo olvidé! No creí que pasara pero pasó, ahora por favor deja de culparme que no ha sido culpa mía solamente.-dijo ella con reproche.

-¿Pero tu me crees estúpido? Yuca tu te embarazaste a propósito, ese cuento de haber olvidado los cuidados no me lo como, esa insistencia tuya de casarte lo más pronto posible, ¡todo te delata! Porque todo encaja.-dijo Miroku enfadado.

-Bueno si, pero eso ya no importa. Ahora estoy embarazada y tú me vas a responder.-dijo ella molesta también.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer ya, te has de alegrar ¿no? Por fin cazaste a tu presa.-dijo él con rencor.

-¿A dónde vas? Aún no terminamos de hablar.-Yuca se quedó con la palabra en a boca pues Miroku ya se había marchado.

----------------------------

-Cómo es que volvió a pasar Sango, dijiste que esto ya era asunto olvidado.-dijo Kagome con voz y mirada de reproche.

-Lo sé Kagome, pero sucedió otra vez, solo espero no volverlo a ver.

-Pues eso depende de ti, él indudablemente estará en mi boda y tú también, así que solamente de ti depende que no vuelva a suceder.-dijo Kagome seriamente.

-¿Kagome?-preguntó la voz de Inuyasha al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Si?-contestó la chica.

-Voy a salir, Miroku me llamó, no tardo en volver.-dijo Inuyasha a la vez que asomaba su cabeza a la habitación que Kagome compartía con su amiga Sango.

-¿Crees qué haya pasado algo?-preguntó Sango dubitativamente a Kagome, una vez que Inuyasha salió del departamento.

-No lo creo, él debe estar bien.-dijo Kagome despreocupadamente.

--------------------------

-¿Te piensas casar con ella?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-No lo sé, va a tener un hijo mío, yo quiero que ese hijo nazca dentro de una familia, lo que no quiero es casarme con ella, porque ya me di cuenta de la clase de arpía que es.

-¡Ay Miroku! Tus principios tan anticuados lo único que te traerán son problemas, si fueras más flexible, te aseguro que tu vida sería más sencilla.-dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Y que me propones tu? ¿Que no me haga cargo del niño? Eso no lo puedo hacer!

-No eso no, no te cases con ella, simplemente dale tu apellido y una pensión suficiente para que los mantengas a los dos.

-Suena bastante bien, pero yo sueño en tener a mi hijo dentro del matrimonio, como debe ser.

-Está bien, si así lo quieres cásate con ella y que seas muy infeliz.-dijo Inuyasha controlando las ganas de golpear a su amigo.

-Gracias x los buenos deseos amigo.-dijo Miroku ¬¬

-Oye ¿ y qué pasa con Sango?

-Ella no me quiere a su lado (ni que fuera pitufo XD) me lo ha dicho.-dijo el chico con decepción.

-Bueno tal vez, lo haya dicho porque estaba despechada x lo de Yuca. Ya sabes como son las mujeres.

-No, eso solo fue un pretexto para mandarme a volar, a ella no le interesa nada más, me siento usado x'(

-------------------------

Ok, una vez más aki está el 6to capi XD.

Me he dado cuenta de ke no hay lectores o escritores que le dediquen tiempo y letras a la pareja de Sango y Miroku. x'( Es una lástima, snif,snif.


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Qué pasa cuando los papeles se intercambian?**

**-Diálogos.-**

**-"Pensamientos.-**

**(Na. Notas de autora)**

Capitulo 7:

**NUEVA MISION**

El día de la boda de Kagome e Inuyasha llegó, la ceremonia así como la celebración fue magnifica, los rostros de los novios radiaban felicidad, la recepción fue buena:

Sango evadió a Miroku durante toda la noche y soportó las malacaras que la acompañante de éste le hacía, y él por su parte no intentó acercársele pues por un lado iba a cumplir su palabra: no volvería insistir, y por otro lado estaba la presencia de Yuca, quien lanzaba miradas desagradables hacía la periodista y a cada momento enfatizaba a su novio que cómo había podido acostarse con esa cosa tan insignificante.

Al siguiente día Sango partió hacia Tokio, llevándose de Osaka un buen recuerdo y esperando no volver a ver ni a saber sobre Miroku Onahi, su vida habitual había regresado, lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido hacer la entrevista en la forma que ella realmente quería, pero se conformaba con tener la esencia de la misma, ya que durante su estadía en el departamento de Miroku, durante sus largas platicas se había encargado de sacar los temas que le interesaban, ahora solo faltaba ordenar esa información correctamente.

Lo único que no se había planteado era si avisarle a Miroku que ella sacaría a relucir esos temas en una entrevista, le parecía que era lo mejor, pero como esta vida es injusta no lo hizo y decidió hacer caso omiso a su conciencia.

--------------------------------------------

Dos semanas después de su regreso a Tokio:

La periodista se despertó enredada en la suavidad de las sábanas satinadas de su cama, hoy precisamente era el día de su cumpleaños, una capricornio en casi toda la extensión de la palabra.

Se levantó con pereza, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha matutina que la despejara, lavó su cuerpo recorriéndolo palmo a palmo, su imaginación voló, mientras lo hacía, se imaginaba que sus manos eran las de un hombre, específicamente las de Miroku Onahi, y es que desde su regreso pareciera que su alma se hubiese quedado en Osaka, aunque ella no lo reconociera, extrañaba las charlas amenas que sostuvo con él, extrañaba el cuerpo tibio de él, su sonrisa colgate, en sí, lo extrañaba a él.

-"¡Peros si apenas lo conocí! Debo estar loca, para extrañarlo." Pensaba la chica, cayendo abruptamente en la realidad.

Salió del baño, se vistió y se fue hacia su trabajo, necesitaba mantener ocupada su menta para no pensar en tonterías.

Al llegar a su oficina, Kaede la recibió con su habitual cortesía, al entrar se topó con su superior: Naraku, recostado en el sillón lateral de la oficina, mirando interesantemente sus uñas, y al verla se levantó de un salto, Sango se fijó que había una revista encima del sillón.

-Sango querida, me alegro que hayas llegado.-dijo alegremente el señor.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Naraku?

-Oh tu siempre tan directa.-dijo él sonriendo

-Te conozco, escúpelo ya.-dijo ella dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

-Pues mira, resulta que de camino a aquí, paso por un puesto de revistas y me topo con que el Tokio Times, esa revistilla de cuarta, tiene la nota de algo sumamente importante, y eso es algo que como bien sabes un prestigioso diario como el nuestro no se puede permitir, resulta que en la entrevista que te dio Onahi, en ningún momento habla sobre si va a casarse, y en esa revista me entero de que lo hará en una semana, querida, **¿dime cómo es que se te escapó algo así?**

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sango desconcertada.- ¿Cómo es que tú sabes?

-Lo dice aquí mismo.-dijo él extendiéndole la revista.

-¡¿Aquí! ¿Pero cómo es posible que lo haya divulgado? ¡Eso no es de caballeros! Maldito me va a oír-mascullaba enfadada la periodista.

-Calma querida, es algo natural el que lo dé a conocer.-dijo él

-¿Natural? Cómo va a ser natural exponer tus aventuras a una revista de cuarta.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero no es de cuarta sino de quinta, es una porquería que no debiera existir.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa, lo que me importa aquí es que lo dijo, me ha arruinado!-dijo ella desesperada.

-¿Te ha arruinado? ¿Por qué? Si tú vas a ir a entrevistarlo y a sacarle todo lo relacionado a la boda, esa es tu nueva misión. Si lo haces, no será tu ruina, sino un peldaño más en tu exitosa carrera.

-Un momento ¿De qué hablamos exactamente?

-De la boda de Miroku Onahi, uno de los empresarios más ricos de Osaka, dueño del excepcional hotel Osakas'Diamond, al que tu entrevistaste hace exactamente dos semanas, y que…-la lista de elogios hacia Miroku hubiese seguido sino fuera por la interrupción de Sango.

-¿Que Miroku Qué? ¿Se casa? OO

-Sango ¿qué tú eres de efecto retardado o qué? Eso ya te lo dije antes, y que por cierto en la entrevista que te dio no lo menciona por ningún lado, yo te pregunto cómo se te fue a escapar algo así.

-"¡Ah! Era eso por un momento pensé que Miroku había abierto la boca" pensó aliviada la chica.-Bueno es que, él no lo mencionó, y creo que no quiso hacerlo, él es muy supersticioso, dice que si hablas sobre tu futuro tal vez no se cumpla, en fin, ya sabes, esas cosas.

-Como sea, tú te vas la semana siguiente a conseguirme esa entrevista exclusiva, sabes que no me gusta que otras revistillas me ganen los peces gordos.

-Lo siento muchísimo, pero yo no pienso regresar a Osaka, y mucho menos a entrevistar a Onahi otra vez.

-Claro que irás querida, de eso depende tu estancia aquí, y no lo digo yo, lo dice el jefe de jefes, así que...

-Y porque está tan interesado él en que yo haga la entrevista, ¿no puedes enviar a cualquier otra?

-No, no se puede, ya que como sabes Onahi casi no da entrevistas, y tú de todos los periodistas que laboran aquí lo has logrado, así que tú lo volverás a hacer.

Y el jefe está interesado en que se publique este artículo porque simple y sencillamente no puede permitir que otras revistas tengan lo que uno no, ya sabes.

-Pues me niego a ir otra vez, y esta vez no me chantajearás con Sakamoto, no me vas a convencer con esa vieja treta.

-No sino pensaba chantajearte con eso, sino con tu despido.-dijo él calmadamente.

-No te atreverías.-dijo ella no muy segura.

-Yo no, pero mi jefe que también es tu jefe, si.

-¡Pero tu puedes escoger a alguien más! No es decisión de tu jefe que yo haga esa entrevista Naraku.

-Lo sé, pero yo quiero que tú la hagas, porque simplemente eres mi periodista estrella, la mejor y además me harías quedar muy bien con el jefe.

-No, no puedo. No quiero hacerlo.-dijo ella con voz de niña haciendo berrinche.

-Bueno tengo una idea, tu consigues la entrevista y te llevas a la segunda mejor que tu.

-¿Quieres que lleve conmigo a Sakamoto? Pero tú estás loco, ¡podría matarme durante el vuelo!

-Qué exagerada eres, yo creo que es tu oportunidad, la única que te daré, tu consigues esa entrevista pero no la harás, qué más quieres, te doy todo en bandeja de plata.

-Eres un malvado, ¡y un tirano!

-Y a todo esto ¿Por qué no le quieres hacer la entrevista a Onahi? ¿Por qué tan molesta con él?

-No estoy molesta con él, sino que es un tipo bastante duro de convencer.-mintió ella.

------------------------

-¿Aló? Puede comunicarme con el señor Onahi, por favor.

-¿De parte de quién?

-De Sango Oda, una amiga.

-Enseguida.

-¿Sango?-habló él con un matiz alegre en la voz.

-Hola Miroku, me atrevo a llamarte porque quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué clase de favor?-preguntó él curioso

-Necesito hacerte una entrevista, ya sé que tu no concedes muchas entrevistas pero en verdad, necesito tu ayuda con esto, está en juego mi empleo.-Sango sonaba tan sincera.

-Ah, y ahora si piensas hacer esto en forma, como se debe hacer… ¿no te piensas acostar conmigo para sacarme información y después publicarla como hiciste la vez pasada?

-Siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes, pero…se que no hay excusa pero está vez sí no pienso hacer nada sin tu consentimiento, lo prometo.

-O sea que esta vez yo mando ¿no es así?

-Haré lo que tú quieras, pero ayúdame por favor.

-Muy bien entonces, este fin de semana te veo.

-¿No puede ser vía telefónica?

-No, tendrás que venir aquí, sino no hay entrevista.

-¿Dónde?-cuestionó ella, en un suspiro.

-En mi departamento, ya sabes donde está.

-Muy bien señor Onahi, ahí lo veré…un saludo a su futura esposa.-dicho esto colgó.

No supo muy bien el porqué del nerviosismo al escuchar la voz de él, pero sin duda le alegró escucharla, así como tampoco supo porqué había dicho esto ultimo…

Sin embargo ese fin de semana lo volvería a ver, y esperaba "curarse" de ese mal que padecía, el cual ella atañía a su conciencia que se sentía mal por haber hecho lo que hizo…cuán equivocada estaba.

----------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Falta poco pa' terminar!

¡Byes!


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Qué pasa cuando los papeles se intercambian?**

**-Diálogos.-**

**-"_Pensamientos"_.-**

**(Na. Notas de autora)**

**Capitulo 8**

-Muy bien, tu ve a hospedarte en algún hotel yo tengo que conseguir la entrevista.-dijo la voz de Sango Oda.

-Como la señora mande.-se escuchó en un tono sarcástico la respuesta.

-Por favor Sakamoto solo haz lo que te digo.-dijo la voz cansina de Oda.

-¿Y se puede saber quién te dijo que tu estabas a cargo?-dijo Koharu.

-Nadie me dejó a cargo, pero….-Sango ya no dijo nada porque la otra ya le había contestado.

-Entonces deja de decirme qué tengo y qué no tengo que hacer, ¿si?

-¡Ah! Haz lo que quieras entonces...ojalá te pierdas zorra.-dijo esto último en un murmullo la periodista.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que me voy, después te hablo para que vayas a entrevistar a Onahi.

Dijo Sango mientras caminaba hacia la hilera de taxis parqueados frente a la concurrida sala de recepción del aeropuerto de Osaka, subió a un taxi con una pequeña maleta donde apenas cabían dos cambios de ropa, dio la dirección y el taxi se puso en marcha.

Al llegar a la imponente edificación del Osaka's Diamond, su corazón dio un salto, pagó la tarifa y salió del auto, se encaminó hacia el lobby del hotel y más al fondo divisó a la misma recepcionista rubia de sonrisa forzada que atendía a un vejete adinerado.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- se escuchó a un lado de ella.

-Si, bueno tengo una reservación.-dijo Sango.

-Claro venga conmigo.-dijo el botones al tiempo que la dirigía a la recepción.

-Una reservación para Sango Oda.-dijo la chica a la recepcionista, mientras el botones desaparecía.

-Claro aquí está, la suite presidencial.-le dijo la rubia.

-Yo no ordené la suite presidencial señorita debe haber algún error.

-No si usted es Sango Oda, esa es su morada el día de hoy.-dijo la rubia al tiempo que sonaba el teléfono a su lado, contestó. Después de algunos momentos volvió a colocar el auricular en su base.

-Señorita aquí están sus llaves, y el señor Onahi le manda saludos y le pide disfrute de su estadía en nuestro hotel. Hitomi acompaña a la señorita por favor.-dijo la recepcionista a uno de los botones que estaba cerca del ascensor de puerta de cristal.

Sango se quedó sin palabras, Miroku fue quien hizo la reservación esta vez, pues Inuyasha y Kagome estaban de honey moon y no podían ser molestados, así que él muy caballerosamente le reservó la habitación más cara del hotel.

"_Solo espero que no crea que la pagaré yo"_ pensó Oda.

Cruzó el vestíbulo para entrar en un elevador cuyas paredes frontal y de fondo eran de cristal, por el fondo se dejaba ver la ciudad alegremente soleada, si miraba hacia el frente podría ver como las personas que se paseaban por el lobby se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

Al llegar a su piso, entró en la habitación reservada que más que un dormitorio común de un buen hotel se parecía mucho a su departamento, igualmente amplio y con las paredes blancas solo que todo con un toque tradicional, una salita posterior al recibidor, a un costado un minibar, al otro una puerta que indicaba que había un dormitorio, al frente una puerta de cristal que daba a una terraza con una piscina pequeña.

-Esta es la sala de estar, señorita.-dijo Hitomi

-Si ya veo, y supongo que mi recamara es ahí.-dijo Sango señalando la puerta que estaba frente al minibar.

-Oh no señorita, ese es el cuarto de televisión y juegos, su habitación está al otro lado de éste salón.-dijo el chico a la par que abría la puerta y le mostraba el lugar, un amplio salón con una mesa de billar al centro, una sala al fondo con un televisor enorme y más allá una puerta doble de madera blanca.

-Supongo que ese sí es mi recamara ¿no?-preguntó Sango dudosa.

-Así es señorita, esta es su recamara.-dijo Hitomi mientras abría la puerta doble y se dejaban ver las frescas sabanas de la enorme cama, un armario, un escritorio y al fondo una puerta de igual color pero de puertas corredizas.-Ese es su baño señorita.

Después del tour dado por la habitación, Sango llamó a Miroku y este la citó para el medio día. Así que Sango tuvo tiempo de relajarse un rato dentro del jacuzzi de la suite, no antes de nadar un poco en la piscina. La hora llegó e increíblemente se sentía nerviosa, como una adolescente en su primera cita con el chico que le gusta.

"_Pero yo no soy una adolescente y mucho menos me gusta Miroku"_ pensaba la chica a regañadientes.

Salió de la suite enfundada en unos jeans deslavados y con una blusa blanca de botones al frente, el cabello atado a una coleta alta, iba sencilla pero siempre con ese porte y elegancia característicos de ella, lucía soberbia.

Al llegar al lobby un botones le abordó, y le dio un mensaje de Onahi, la esperaba en el restaurante/ bar del hotel.

Se dirigió hacía ahí, entró en el lugar y lo observó buscando con la vista a su objetivo, una vez divisado fue hacía él, notó lo bien que se veía arropado en esa camisa azul a medio cerrar, luciendo su pecho, le daba una aire desenfadado y sexy, con el corazón palpitando estrepitosamente, y las manos sudando a chorros logró llegar hasta la mesa.

-Hola.-Saludó él mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía una silla a Sango.

-Gracias.-dijo ella evitando su mirada.

-¿Quieres pedir algo?-ofreció él mirándola.

-No, estoy bien gracias, pero vayamos al grano Miroku por favor.-dijo ella mirando a todos lados y frotando sus manos contra la servilleta.

-¿Siempre eres así de directa? Sí supongo que si.-dijo él seriamente.

-Bueno es solo que… (_Onomatopeya de un gruñido: grrrrrr)_

-Mejor pidamos algo, yo también tengo hambre.-dijo Miroku haciendo una seña al mesero.

Mientras él hacia eso, Sango notó como su cara ardía supuso que se había sonrojado furiosamente y con toda razón, su estómago había protestado ruidosamente _"¡Dios, porque me pasa esto a mi!" _se lamentaba la chica.

-¿No leerás la carta?-preguntó Miroku

-Sí, eh…no, tú pide por mi.-dijo ella incapaz de mirarlo.

-Ok.

Cuando el mesero se retiró el ambiente estaba dividido, por una parte Miroku se divertía al ver a la sonrojada y sería Sango mientras que ella, nadaba en una mar de vergüenza, incomodidad, nerviosismo y tensión.

-Muy bien te concederé la entrevista.-dijo Miroku.

-OK, dime a que hora.-dijo ella mirando interesantemente la servilleta colocada entre sus manos.

-A las seis de la tarde, en mi departamento, te recogeré a esa hora.

-No iré yo.-dijo la chica mirándolo por primera vez desde que llegó.

-¿Perdón?

-Yo no te haré esa entrevista, la hará otra chica.

-¿Por qué siempre tomas decisiones que no te corresponden?-dijo Miroku serio.

Sango no supo qué contestar, solo abría la boca una y otra vez pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

-Te concedo la entrevista pero quien va a hacerla eres tú, y san se acabó.-dijo él tajantemente.

-Miroku…

-Nada señorita, el mando lo tengo yo y por tanto se hará lo que yo diga ¿entendido?

Sango no supo porqué la expresión de severidad en el rostro de Miroku le hizo casi derretirse en el asiento, provocando una sonrisa en ella.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Miroku confundido.

-De ti.-fue la respuesta de Sango que ahora ya reía.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi acaso? Preguntó ofendido el chico.

-La verdad si…-contestó ella ahora a carcajada suelta.

-¿Y se puede saber el porqué?

-Me gustó tu expresión de enojado a desconcertado y después a ofendido, es todo XD hubieses visto tu cara.

-No soy tu payaso ¿sabes?-dijo él seriamente para después reír también.

Naturalmente el ambiente después de ésta sesión de risas se relajó, Sango se disculpó como se debe con Miroku, y finalmente la convenció y ella se dejó convencer para no recurrir a la presencia de Koharu. para hacer la entrevista.

Así, conversando animadamente el tiempo voló al igual que la comida, se llegaron las 3 de la tarde y Miroku le ofreció ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ya que no tenía nada que hacer, ella aceptó encantada pues solo tenía dos alternativas: volver a su suite y matar el tiempo o ir a buscar a Sakamoto…se decidió por la tercera.

Salieron del restaurante y Miroku recogió su auto del estacionamiento, estuvieron dando vueltas por la ciudad, y para dar por finalizado el tour la llevó al mirador de la ciudad, que se encontraba vacío, y desde el cual se mostraba un maravilloso ocaso. Algunas luces de la ciudad se encendían, la brisa de la tarde ondeaba su coleta y despeinaba el flequillo de él.

-Se nos hace tarda para la entrevista.-dijo ella sentada en el cofre del auto.

-Pues tu invitado puede esperar ¿no?- Miroku apoyado en el cofre junto a ella, miraba el horizonte.

-Eso creo.-dijo Sango divertida, y por un acto de reflejo acomodó el flequillo de él, para su asombro vio que Miroku al sentir las yemas de sus dedos cerró los ojos, como disfrutando del leve roce.

-Miroku ¿porqué?- cuestionó ella de improviso, esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza y estaba carcomiendo angustiosamente su ser, no sabia si quería o no saberlo, lo que sabia era que lo necesitaba. El silencio se prolongó durante unos momentos hasta que él contestó.

-Ella me dará un hijo.-fue su corta respuesta.

-¿Pero tú la amas?-ansiosa pregunta formularon sus labios, ella al ver que no la miraba se puso de pie y se colocó frente a él, como obligándolo a mirarla.

-Ella me ama.-dijo él mirándola con un deje de reproche en sus grisáceos ojos.

-Pero tu no ¿verdad? Tú no la amas.-no sabía porqué pero necesitaba obtener una respuesta.

-Eso no te interesa.-dijo él al tiempo que volteaba la cara.

Sango tomó el rostro de Miroku entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla.

-No sabes cuánto me interesa.

Dicho esto se acercó sus labios hasta tocar los de él, sintiendo su aliento y suavidad.

Lo besó, un beso totalmente desconocido para ella, era un beso tierno, sin ningún matiz de lujuria o lascivia.

-No te cases.-la voz de Sango contenía una mezcla de suplica y angustia, sus ojos entrecerrados y su aliento revolviéndose con el de él.

-Tengo que hacerlo.-declaró Miroku retirándola un poco.

-Tú no la amas, puedes hacerte cargo de tu hijo sin la necesidad de atarte a ella.- dijo Sango molesta.

-¿Cómo puedes tú saber lo que yo siento? Apenas me conoces, no pretendas saber todo de mi, porque no es así.

-Con los días que he pasado a tu lado te he conocido lo suficiente para saber que tú no deseas esa boda, y como siempre lo haces por aparentar frente a la sociedad, para que la gente no hable mal de ti.

-Ahora me llamas egoísta. No lo hago por lo que diga la gente, lo hago porque no pienso tener un hijo fuera de matrimonio.

-No serás el primero ni el último ¿sabes?

-Está decidido Sango, me voy a casar. No entiendo porqué te importa tanto.

-Me importa porque….porque…… _"Dilo, díselo, ¡díselo maldición!" _pensaba la chica. Pero no podía articular palabra alguna.

-No tienes el coraje suficiente para enfrentar tus sentimientos Sango, mucho menos tendrás el valor de aceptar que sientes algo por mí.-Miroku miraba la ciudad ya iluminada, la luz rezagada del ocaso se reflejaba en el cielo donde una estrella se dejaba ver.

-----------------------------------------

¡¡¡Aquí el penúltimo capi!

SxM ¡¡4ever!

Próximamente un fanfic (de mi invención XD) Inu x Kag.

Salu2.


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Qué pasa cuando los papeles se intercambian?**

**-Diálogos.-**

**-"_Pensamientos"_.-**

**(Na. Notas de autora)**

Capitulo 9.

**Expresado.**

-Está decidido Sango, me voy a casar. No entiendo porqué te importa tanto.

-Me importa porque….porque…… _"Dilo, díselo, ¡díselo maldición!" _pensaba la chica. Pero no podía articular palabra alguna.

-No tienes el coraje suficiente para enfrentar tus sentimientos Sango, mucho menos tendrás el valor de aceptar que sientes algo por mí.-Miroku miraba la ciudad ya iluminada, la luz rezagada del ocaso se reflejaba en el cielo donde una estrella se dejaba ver.

-¿Cómo sabes tu lo que yo siento por ti?-dijo Sango regresando el ataque.

-Simplemente lo sé, es lo que ustedes las mujeres llaman "intuición", pero ya no voy ahondar en el tema, te lo prometí y lo cumpliré, ahora si es mejor que nos vayamos.-dijo él alejándola de sí para meterse al auto.

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos habló, ella al fin lo había comprendido, todo encajaba, en las semanas que estuvo alejada de él lo extrañó demasiado, no solo sus caricias, también su presencia, su risa, sus ojos. Ella se negaba a escuchar sus sentimientos, quería acallarlos por todos lo medios, no se sentía preparada para un suceso de tal magnitud, pero después de haber visto esa determinación en los ojos de él, esa que indicaba el querer atarse de por vida, el paraje lució más nítido que nunca, ella lo entendió, la verdad cayó como una lona pesada y no podía seguir negándolo.

"_Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero, ¡dios! no quiero que se case, lo perderé para siempre, no quiero perderlo, no puedo arruinar esto, no quiero arruinarlo, no_"pensaba la chica mirando a través de la ventanilla.

Mientras que él también pensaba algo similar, él sabía que la quería y ya lo había manifestado a Sango, pero ésta lo había rechazado diplomáticamente, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella, pero esta vez había alguien de por medio, y no se trataba de Yuca, sino de su hijo, _"Mi hijo, un hijo mío, sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne" _La sola idea de su inminente paternidad hacía que Miroku se estremeciera hasta las ultimas fibras de su ser, no podía negar que ese era lo mejor que podía sucederle en todo el negro panorama que veía venir sobre sí.

--------------------------------------------

Al llegar al departamento, el silencio que había reinado desde que salieron del mirador, fue roto por ella, que trataba por todos los medios de tranquilizarse, se había decidido, tenía que decirle a Miroku lo que sentía por él, porque si no lo hacía lo perdería para siempre, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, él la había llamado cobarde pues ahora le demostraría que no lo era, que cuando Sango Oda luchaba por algo que le pertenecía, lo hacía con uñas y dientes.

-¿Miroku? Necesito decirte algo muy importante.-dijo ella apretando sus puños como dándose fuerza.

Miroku la miró, la notó nerviosa pero decidida.

-Dime.

-No puedes casarte con Yuca, cuando bien sabes que no la amas, te desgraciarás la vida tu mismo, no lo hagas solo por tu hijo, por favor, no te cases, no ahora que yo he comprendido lo mucho que me importas, no cuando yo he comprendido que…-la chica no pudo decir más, Miroku la silenció con su mano, colocó sus dedos en su boca, callándola.

-Shhh…..no lo digas, no hagas esto más difícil, ya estoy decidido y no hay vuelta de hoja.

-¡Pero Miroku tu no la amas!-exclamó la chica.

-Tal vez aprenda a hacerlo.-lo dijo de palabra solamente, porque no lo sentía para nada. Sabía que eso no pasaría.

-Eres un estúpido, y me llamas cobarde, cuando tú huyes por la puerta más fácil, casándote con alguien que no amas incapaz de rebelarte.-dijo Sango sublevada.

-¡Pues tal vez si lo sea! Pero al menos tengo la certeza de que ella me ama a mí, y que no se irá de mi lado a la primera de cambio.-dijo él amargamente.

-Sí tu no te casa juro que no me iré de tu lado, no te voy a dejar solo, pero no lo hagas.-suplicaba ella.

-¿Pero tú quién te crees? Entras en mi vida y pones todo de cabeza, cuando te digo que me gustaría iniciar algo contigo huyes de mi despavorida, y regresas cuando te enteras que voy a casarme, solo para impedirlo.

-¡Estaba asustada! Tenía terror de ver la verdad, intenté olvidarte pero no pude, con la distancia el sentimiento en lugar de menguar se acrecentó, y entonces entendí.

-Esto no va a ningún lado, haz esa maldita entrevista y….vete, vete de mi vida.-un doloroso nudo se formó en la garganta de Miroku al decir esto último.

Sango contuvo la respiración por un momento, mientras su cerebro asimilaba las palabras de él, que como filosas dagas se clavaron en su ser, él no la quería a su lado, se lo había dicho ya, le dolió, sus palabras aunque dichas en un tono cansado habían causado un gran efecto en ella, sintió la vista nublarse y un nudo doloroso se apoderaba de su garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

Miroku la miró, vio como su rostro se contraía al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, observó mientras los hilos salinos cruzaban el rostro de ella. Algo se rompió dentro de su pecho, intentó frenarse pero no pudo hacerlo, la inercia hizo su trabajo, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuerte, murmurando.-Perdón, perdóname Sango, yo…no, no llores por favor, olvida lo que dije, lo siento.

Un sollozo brotó de la garganta de la chica liberando el nudo alojado en su garganta, otros sollozos le siguieron, el dolor en su garganta menguaba, no así el de su corazón, se sentía demasiado vulnerable, impotente por no poder hacer cambiar de opinión a Miroku, porque lo perdía y no podía hacer nada al respecto, la frustración se hizo presente y quiso alejarlo propinando varios golpes en su pecho pero él no la soltó, la abrazó más fuerte aún disculpando su actitud.

Ella finalmente cedió y se dejó abrazar, lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos, lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía, hundió su rostro en el cuello de él, sollozando con más fuerza, el solo pensamiento de que no volvería a tenerlo así dolía demasiado.

-No quiero perderte Miroku.-dijo ella entre sollozos.

Miroku la separó un poco y la miró a los ojos, sus cristalinos ojos canela que expresaban más de lo que querían decir.

Lentamente besó su mejilla sonrosada por haber llorado, ella lo abrazó más fuerte, repitiendo la frase anterior con tono suplicante. Él besó su frente después, su sien, sus parpados, su barbilla, hasta llegar a sus labios, los besó tiernamente, empezando por la comisura, la apretó más contra sí. Rompió el beso y frotó su nariz con la de ella, haciendo que sus alientos se mezclaran.-Te amo Sango.-dijo él apoyando su frente con la de ella, acunando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, volvió a besarla dulcemente.

-No te cases Miroku, por favor.-dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Tengo que hacerlo Sango, entiéndeme.-dijo él, fue entonces que como un rayo cruzando el oscuro cielo de tormenta, la lucidez se presentó iluminando la mente de Sango.

-No. Ya no.-declaró la chica separándose bruscamente de él.

-¿Qué te pasa?-cuestionó él confundido.

-Yo no voy a ser plato de segunda mesa ¿sabes? Se acabó, sí tu vas a casarte con Yuca, pues solo me queda decirte que espero y seas muy feliz.-dicho esto la chica cogió su bolso y salió a prisa del apartamento.

-Sango…-murmuró afligido Miroku, quería correr y detenerla pero sabía que ella tenía mucha razón.

Sango cerró la puerta con la estupida esperanza de que él la detuviese, corriera e impidiera que se fuera, esperó en el solitario pasillo unos momentos……Nada, él no apareció, y sintiéndose de lo más idiota, con el corazón hecho pedazos, salió de la edificación, limpiándose cualquier rastro de lagrimas que hubiesen quedado, pero el dolor que su corazón albergaba era cada vez más intenso, unos metros más allá una chica de rizos almendrados que acababa de aparcar su auto frente a la edificación miraba a Sango salir de ahí, su rostro se endureció, vio como la periodista se alejaba y decidió seguirla_, "Ya me colmó la paciencia, esa perra sabrá quién es Yuca Momonari_" pensaba airada la chica.

Tras caminar algunas cuadras, subió a un taxi y de dirigió al hotel, su semblante era de profunda tristeza, miraba a través de la ventanilla el pasar de los demás coches, los transeúntes. "_Nunca debí regresar a Osaka_" pensaba amargamente la chica. Bajó del auto y pagó, se dirigió hacia el interior del hotel, encontrándose con la "grata" sorpresa de que Koharu la esperaba en el lobby.

-Vaya, hasta que te apareces, sabes que no venimos a turistear sino a trabajar, dijiste que la entrevista sería hoy, tengo dos horas esperándote y no habías vuelto, ¿o es que ya la hiciste tú? y todo por quedar bien con Naraku, ¿no es así?

-Quieres callarte, no he hecho la maldita entrevista. Y si tanto te gustaría hacerla pues anda y consíguela tú maldita envidiosa.-dijo Sango en tono frío y severo.

-Sabes bien que no podría, pero tal vez si me acuesto con Onahi lo logre, después de todo sí a ti te funcionó ¿por qué a mi no? Supongo que ese es tu método para conseguir trabajo ¿no?-Koharu descargaba toda su ponzoña en un, realmente, mal momento y lo supo enseguida.

(_Onomatopeya de una bofetada: ¡PLAFF!)_

-Yo mi trabajo me lo he ganado bien imbecil, y si me da la gana acostarme con alguien es porque yo quiero no porque tenga que hacerlo, lo que me diferencía de ti Sakamoto, es que yo lo hago por placer en cambio tu sí lo haces por trabajo ¿Acaso crees que no sé la forma que empleaste para entrar al periódico? Naraku me lo dijo todo. Ahora no quieras hacerte la mártir.-dicho todo esto Sango salió disparada hacia el ascensor, dejando atrás a Sakamoto con unos dedos marcados en su mejilla izquierda pero lívida del coraje y la vergüenza.

Entró como un bólido a la suite, "¿Dónde quedó la decencia?" pensó irónica la chica, mientras revisaba su bolso sentada en la salita, sacó su mini grabadora y la observó un buen rato, fuertes golpeteos se escucharon en su puerta _"¿Qué no le fue suficiente?"_ pensó Sango mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba la grabadora en la mesita de centro de la sala, que sin querer encendió y no se percató de ello.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose la juvenil y estilizada figura de la prometida de Miroku Onahi.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-cuestionó Sango desconcertada.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, desvergonzada.-dijo Yuca, entrando a empujones a la suite.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-cuestionó Sango molesta por la actitud de la chica.

-¿Qué me pasa? Pues verás, me pasa que estoy harta de que andes de arrastrada con Miroku, que por si no sabías próximamente será MI esposo, ¡vengo a exigirte que lo dejes en paz! Crees que no sé que se acostó contigo, y que probablemente ahora vengas de follar con él ¿eh? Te vi, te vi saliendo de su apartamento y te seguí, ahora me topo con que hasta te tiene aquí metida, ¡aléjate de él zorra!

-¡Basta! No voy a permitir que me insultes más, podrás ser la prometida y futura esposa de Miroku pero al menos yo tengo la certeza de que no te ama, y si se casa es solo porque tú te embarazaste a propósito, porque si fuera por voluntad propia él jamás, escucha bien, ¡jamás se casaría contigo imbecil!

-Pues ni tan imbecil, ¿sabes? Porque eso del embarazo fue todo un teatro.-dijo Yuca sonriendo maliciosamente.- No estoy embarazada, pero pronto lo estaré, cuando él se case conmigo.

-Estás enferma ¿cómo has podido inventar algo así? En cuanto él se dé cuenta te va a pedir el divorcio.-dijo Sango realmente molesta.

-¿Y tu crees que yo se lo daré? No idiota, sí él se casa conmigo, se casa para siempre, porque nadie lo amará como yo. ¿Entiendes?

-Pero él no se va a casar contigo Yuca, no sí antes yo le digo lo que pasa.-dicho esto Sango salió con dirección a la salida de la suite, pero fue detenida por Yuca que como un felino se le fue encima halando su pelo y golpeándola en la cara, de pronto Sango escuchó un sonido hueco y sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza, justo en su frente. Alcanzó a divisar el lívido rostro de Yuca que la miraba con rabia, de pronto sintió que la respiración le faltaba y por instinto sus manos, que antes se ocupaban de alejar a la chica, se fueron directamente hacía su cuello, tratando de hacer que las manos como garras de Yuca se separaran del cuello de la periodista, pues le cortaban el preciado oxigeno.

Todo se nubló, la gota de algún líquido corrió por el relieve de su nariz, fue lo último que pudo sentir, antes de perderse en una oscuridad sin fondo donde se precipitaba en caída libre.

----------------------------------------------------

Miroku contestó su celular que insistentemente sonaba, enseguida uno de sus empleados lo abordó con tono preocupado y trémulo.-Dime Jaken.

-Señor, es su prometida, es que ella ha atacado a una de nuestros huéspedes.

Miroku quedó perplejo por unos instantes, entonces pensó en Sango, ató cabos y sin siquiera preguntar algo más, colgó y se apresuró a salir de su apartamento.

Llegó al Osaka's Diamond y subió por el ascensor hasta el último piso, donde se encontraba la suite de la periodista, llegó al rellano y corrió hacía la puerta, tocó insistentemente. Nadie respondió. La desesperación se hizo presente, gritó el nombre de la periodista, pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse. Alguien lo llamó detrás de él. Volteó y se encontró con Jaken.

-¿Dónde está el huésped de ésta habitación?-preguntó escuetamente.

-En el hospital general.-sus sospechas se confirmaron, salió como loco hacia la dirección dada.

Cuando hubo llegado, buscó rápidamente la recepción, donde le dijeron que esperara unos momentos, cosa que realmente lo enfadó, y gritando a la enfermera le exigió que le dejaran ver a Sango Oda. La enfermera lo tranquilizó diciéndole que si seguía así no le daría nada, él viendo la determinación de ella, se calmó y volvió a pedir el paradero de Sango, esta vez se lo dieron y fue lo más rápido hacía ahí, entró en la habitación iluminada tenuemente por una lamparita asentada en el buró, la vio tendida en la cama, estaba pálida y con una costura en su frente, pero aún así lucía sencillamente hermosa. Lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa colocada en sus finos labios.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó él colocándose a un lado de ella.

-A mi también me da gusto verte vivo Miroku.-contestó tomando la mano de él y halándolo para que se sentara junto a ella.

-Sango dime porqué Yuca te hizo esto.

-¡Vaya! Sabía que los chismes corren rápido pero no tan rápido…

-Sango, seriedad por favor.-dijo él con ese rostro severo que le hizo temblar las rodillas, y eso que estaba acostada.

-Celos. Está celosa de mi.-dijo ella alargando su cuello y suspirando cansinamente.

-¿Qué son esas marcas en tu cuello?-preguntó Miroku tocando la zona afectada, y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de más.-Ella trató de… ¿matarte?

-¡Oh no! es una forma de saludo de las chicas que se pelean por un hombre.-dijo Sango con falsa despreocupación.

-No puedo creer que Yuca llegara a tanto.-se dijo Miroku a si mismo.

-Pues créelo, porque esto es poco comparado con lo que te ha hecho creer a ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Miroku, ella no está embarazada, es un cuento que se inventó para mantenerte junto a ella.

Él la miró perplejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que me lo estoy inventando? Bueno, sino me crees allá tú.-dijo ella volteándole la cara en señal de molestia.

-No es que no te crea, es que…no sé, porque no me lo explicas todo de una buena vez.

Sango así lo hizo, le dijo lo que ellas habían discutido y lo que pasó cuando ella intentó salir de la suite, los golpes que sintió y que Yuca intentó asfixiarla.

-¿Dónde está ella?-preguntó él.

-No lo sé.

-Tengo que hablar seriamente con ella Sango, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-El doctor dijo que solo hasta mañana.

-Mañana vengo a verte ¿está bien?-dijo él acariciando la mejilla pálida de ella.

-Cuídate.-dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de él.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿Myumi sabes dónde está la señorita Momonari?-cuestionó el hotelero a la recepcionista.

-Bueno señor, lo ultimo que supe fue que regresó a su casa, estaba muy alterada sabe.

-Muy bien, gracias.-diciendo esto último colgó su teléfono celular y partió hacía la mansión de los Momonari.

Al llegar, se volvió a repetir el procedimiento de siempre, la voz le habló por el interruptor, intercambiaron algunas palabras, y finalmente Miroku accedió a la gran mansión. Se parqueó en frente de la entrada de la casa, subió apresuradamente los peldaños, y tocó insistentemente el timbre de la puerta, instantes después apareció una sirvienta que lo hizo pasar de inmediato, preguntó por su prometida.

-¿Dónde está Yuca?

-Enseguida le aviso que usted la busca señor Onahi.-dijo ella y subió escaleras arriba.

La sirvienta no se percató que a cierta distancia Miroku la seguía con paso ligero.

Al llegar al segundo nivel la sirvienta se detuvo frente a una puerta en medio del ancho pasillo, tocó levemente y Yuca respondió haciéndola pasar, momento que Miroku aprovechó para irrumpir dentro de la habitación también.

-¡¿Miroku qué haces aquí!-cuestionó sublevada Yuca.

-Vine porque quiero arreglar ciertos asuntos contigo.-dijo él seriamente.

-Déjanos solos por favor Ayumi.-dijo Yuca a la chica.

-¿Y bien? Seguramente vienes a regañarme por poner en su lugar a la estupida de tu amante ¿no?

-No, ella se encargará de ponerte en tu lugar, seguramente levantará cargos por homicidio en grado de tentativa, ¡imagínate él escándalo!-exclamó falsamente Miroku.

-Qué no se atreva, es su palabra contra la mía.-dijo Yuca alzándose con orgullo.

-Bueno, eso ya es cuestión de ella, lo que yo vengo a tratar contigo es algo que nos concierne a ti y a mi, es algo que en verdad me molesta Yuca, es esa "pequeña" mentira que inventaste y todo para que me quedara a tu lado.

-¡Yo no inventé nada! Seguramente ella te dijo que yo no estaba embarazada, pero yo se lo dije porque me dijo que tu no me amas, estaba enojada por eso hice lo que hice, pero te juro Miroku que sí estoy embarazada, en verdad, ¡lo juro!

-¡Pues no te creo, ya no te creo Yuca!-exclamó él furibundo.

-¡Pero si te estoy diciendo la verdad! Créeme Miroku.-suplicaba la chica.

-Lo siento, no puedo creerte ya, si en verdad estás embarazada vamos ahora mismo con un ginecólogo para que te revise.

-¡Pero tú estás loco! ¿Dónde encontraremos un ginecólogo a las 10 de la noche?-cuestionó Yuca, implorando a alguna divinidad por hacer entrar en razón a Miroku.

-Pues iremos a un hospital, entonces.-declaró él.

-No, me niego a ir, tú tienes que confiar en mi palabra.

-Pues no te creo, y siendo esto lo único que me unía a ti, nuestro compromiso queda anulado, no hay boda, hazlo saber a tus padres por favor, ¿O quieres que yo de las explicaciones pertinentes?-preguntó amenazante Onahi.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!-exclamó Yuca incrédula.

-¿En serio? Obsérvame.-dijo Miroku con la voz llena de rabia.

Yuca ya no pudo articular palabra alguna, Miroku salió hecho un bólido de la habitación de su ahora ex prometida, para luego salir de la gran mansión de la Familia Momonari.

Iba camino a su libertad.

------------------------------------------------------

Horas más tarde, Sango salió del hospital acompañada de Miroku, que puntualmente como había dicho llegó al hospital General para recogerla. La subió a su coche y la llevó hacía el hotel, durante el trayecto Miroku le contó lo acontecido en casa de su ex prometida."¡_Qué bien suena eso!" _Pensó Sango

Cuando llegaron al hotel y se adentraron en la suite, Sango comenzó a recoger sus cosas, pues ella ya tenía que partir a Tokio, pero eso Miroku no lo sabía.

Cuando divisó su mini grabadora, la tomó y se percató que la cinta estaba ya usada, así que la recorrió y para su sorpresa y la de su acompañante, la voz de Yuca fue emitida del aparatejo, y tal y como Sango le había contado previamente, primero se escuchó una discusión, después unos gritos ininteligibles, y finalmente un silencio inquebrantable.

Miroku la miró interrogante, a lo que Sango contestó "-¡Yo no lo hice a propósito!" él solo sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, que se percató de ello y se alejaba paulatinamente de él. Miroku la asió de la cintura y la besó juguetonamente, ella no se pudo resistir y devolvió esa tibia y dulce caricia.

-¿Aceptas a un ex prometido engañado vilmente por una obsesa?-cuestionó Miroku apoyando su frente en la de Sango.

-No lo sé….-Miroku la apretó contra sí y le dio un beso apasionado.

-¿Y ahora?

-Cabe la posibilidad….-dijo Sango, él la tomó de las caderas y la levantó en vilo, ella enroscó sus delgadas piernas en las escurridas caderas de él, y la volvió a besar con ahínco, sus lenguas exploraban todos y cada uno de los detalles que sus bocas contenían.

-¿Ahora si?-preguntó él rompiendo el beso abruptamente.

-Si vuelves a interrumpirme así, te repudiaré tonto.-dijo ella mirando atentamente los enrojecidos y carnosos labios de Miroku, atrayéndolo hacía sí para besarlo con fervor.-Te….quie….ro.-dijo Sango pegando sus labios con los de él, disfrutando del beso.

Miroku solo sonrió.

FIN.

---------------------------------

Si, señoras y señores, ese es el final de esta, mi moconovela de SxM. XD

Siento no haberlo hecho largo, como uno que otro esperaba, pero bueno…digamos que no es mi estilo xD

Ya se que no es un final que tal vez muchos esperaban, pero bueno eso era precisamente lo que buscaba, un final fuera de lo convencional…

Un agradecimiento a todos y cada uno de las personas que leyeron esto y otro más a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario.

Gracias x el apoyo chics ;)

Pd..¿Les comenté que iniciaré pronto un fic de Ka x Inu?...

Bueno sino pues ahí lo tienen…jejeje pero como ya me he vuelto muy hentaí no contendrá nada de escenas eróticas...Será un fic inocentón…claro tanto como yo lo puedo ser XD

¡¡Bye!


End file.
